Smilechapter 1Jello
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Lisbon deals with a family tragedy. How will she cope? How will Jane help her? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

12/30/2009

Title: Smile

Author: HOUSEM.

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance

Warning: This is based upon a real situation. The name of the person has been changed.

Note: I don't own The Mentalist, Bruno Heller does. I don't own the song "Smile". All mistakes are mine and this story is un-beta'd. My apologies if Jane and Lisbon are OOC.

It is sung by Josh Groban. It is composed by Charlie Chaplin and written by John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons. Video of Josh Groban singing the song: www (dot) you tube (dot) com / watch ? v = P F w g p – 5 k r H c

I'm also using the song "To Where You Are" sung by Josh Groban. This song to me, while is can deal with the loss of a relationship, I think it can also deal with the loss of a loved one. Here's the video: h t t p : / / link (dot) brightcove (dot) com / services / player / b c p n I d 5 0 8 7 3 8 0 1 0 0 1 ? b c l I d = 4 6 9 2 1 9 5 7 0 0 1 & b c t I d = 4 8 3 5 3 5 3 1 9

My thanks to all of my friends who have prayed for me during this difficult time. This is dedicated to you, you know who you are.

JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER

Chapter 1

It was 10'oclock on a Wednesday night as Teresa Lisbon sat in her office. Usually at this time of night she was at home relaxing after a long day, but she was currently filling out paperwork for a case they had just finished earlier that day. The senior agent had sent her team home hours ago. The only person left was Jane was currently resting on his old brown leather couch, leaving Lisbon alone to do her paperwork.

Her cell phone rang breaking Lisbon's concentration. She sighed in frustration as she was almost done and quite ready to go home. Her frustrated sigh however turned into a smile when she saw who was on her called I.D. It was her first youngest brother Andrew.

"Hi Andrew! How are you?" Lisbon asked in a happy but tired voice.

"I'm doing okay. Listen Tessa, I've got some bad news. Tyler is in the hospital. He was in a really bad car accident about 30 minutes ago. He's in surgery now, but it's not looking good." Lisbon heard nothing as her mind went blank upon hearing the news. The phone was still cradled next to her ear.

The brown haired woman was stunned to think that her middle brother Tyler was in the hospital. She was lost in thought as she recollected from years past the many times Tyler had been in and out of the hospital due to her dad's drunken beatings.

The uneasy woman was brought back from her memories by hearing her brother Andrew loudly saying her name.

"Sorry Andrew. I was just lost in thought. Did you call Brandon? " Lisbon spoke.

"It's okay Tessa. Yes I called Brandon; he's flying in tonight on a red-eye and will be here in the morning. I haven't gotten an update from the doctor, which I guess is a good thing. Go home, get some sleep and I'll call you when I hear anything, okay? Love you Tessa." Andrew said.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Talk to you tomorrow. Give Brandon my love. Love you too." Lisbon replied as she ended the call. Her phone was in her hands.

The senior agent sat in her office chair, hands clasped around her cell phone looking straight ahead and yet at nothing at all, still not quite comprehending the situation. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. She couldn't let anyone see her cry. The stoic woman was startled and nervously jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She nervously dropped her phone onto her desk in reaction to being startled by Jane's touch.

"Lisbon, are you alright? I've been calling your name for the last few moments." Jane spoke as he stood next to her.

Lisbon saw concern in his eyes as she turned to face him.

"Yes Jane, I'm fine." Lisbon replied unemotionally.

"No you're not 'fine' Lisbon. You're obviously upset by a phone call you just got. I can tell by the way you're acting. By how you dropped your phone when I touched you. And because I can see the tear stain on your cheek" Jane said with a small grin.

The dark haired beauty blushed with embarrassment that Jane knew she had been crying. She then sighed in frustration and spoke.

"Jane is there something you want or need because I'm quite tired and I want to go home." Lisbon questioned as she turned off her desk lamp and started to get up from her chair.

The blue eyed consultant sighed in frustration.

"What I want to do is to help you Lisbon. Stop avoiding me or the situation. I know you're hurting inside. I know it has to do with that phone call you just got and the fact that you've been crying. So what is it Lisbon?" Jane asked more deeply.

Jane's words sunk into Lisbon's mind and the aloof woman slowly sat back down in her chair. Her shoulders slumped as she sat back and was quiet. Jane was quiet as well as he sat there and took in her appearance: the woman before him look shocked, lost emotionally and mentally, but strong willed nonetheless. Jane vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to help her.

Moments passed before she spoke, and when she did her usually strong and steady voice was filled with emotion.

"My middle brother Tyler got into a very serious car accident earlier tonight. Andrew, my youngest brother said that his injuries were quite extensive. And the doctors don't think he's going to make it." The brown haired agent replied as she sat in her chair contemplating the situation.

"Lisbon…Teresa." Jane said in a comforting tone.

The agent's head snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at him at the mention of her first name. Her eyes that were usually so unemotional held a look of trepidation, and uneasiness. The blond haired man hated seeing what he saw in her eyes. It filled his heart with hurt and made him ache inside.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll drive." Jane told her. Jane was surprised he didn't get a smart response from Lisbon considering he was driving her home in his car.

Together they gathered her things and headed to Jane's car. It was a quiet drive over to Lisbon's apartment. Together they went inside and Jane made Lisbon a cup of tea, to calm and relax her. He made one for himself as well.

As they sat at her kitchen table, neither of them had said a word, it was a comfortable, companionable silence. As their hands rested atop the table, Jane lid his hand over towards Lisbon's and softly began to rub his thumb over her knuckles, she smiled up at him. Lisbon finished her tea and murmured a quiet "Thanks" to Jane, who just smiled back at her. He finished his tea, got up from the table and put both their cups in the sink, and then he came back to the table and sat down. The blond haired man gazed at the woman beside him: her usually bright green eyes were dull and she appeared to be exhausted, both mentally and emotionally.

He smiled a reassuring smile for her and she smiled a forced smile at him. Once again he took her hand in his.

"Let's get you to bed Lisbon, okay?" he questioned.

Lisbon just nodded her head and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. They headed up stairs towards Lisbon's room. Never in a million years did Patrick Jane ever think he'd be doing this, however he wished it was under a different circumstance that he was following Lisbon up to her room. Like the gentleman that he was, he waited outside as Lisbon got changed. Moments later, Lisbon opened her door once again and all Jane could do was stare at her as she wore a pair of navy blue boy shorts and a black t-shirt.

Jane gulped and just smiled at her. "Well goodnight Lisbon. I'll be downstairs on your couch if you need me. Don't worry, I know where you keep your extra pillows and blankets." He replied with a grin before she could even speak.

The reluctant man started to turn away, but he was stopped in his tracks by the next thing Lisbon said.

"Jane…please stay with me tonight? I need you. I don't mean it _like that_…I just need you to hold me." Jane could hear the emotion in Lisbon's voice, almost like desperation, although he'd never tell her that.

As the man turned and smiled at the woman before him and she took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Lisbon handed Jane a pair of old boxers and an old t-shirt. Jane just looked at Lisbon with skepticism.

"Jane, they're old clothes that Andrew left over here when he was visiting me many years ago. I'm sure he won't mind. Now go and change and come to bed." Lisbon said as she continued to look at Jane, knowing that the last thing she said sounded totally sexual. Jane just grinned at her and went into the bathroom and changed.

Minutes later he came out and grinned at her and said.

"You know Lisbon; I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream about this." Jane said with a cocky grin as they lay together underneath her bed sheets.

"Shut up Jane. Now hold me and try to go to sleep." Lisbon said with an exhausted yawn as she cuddled up next to him.

"Good night Jane." She murmured once more before falling asleep.

"Good night Teresa." He whispered as he softly kissed her head and watched her sleep. Jane closes his eyes and instinctively pulls her closer to him and he too is soon fast asleep with no nightmares to plague him.

The next day would be a difficult one for them both. Little did they know they would need each other more than ever.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

1/3/2010

Title: Smile Chapter 2

Author: HOUSEM.

Rating: T for a curse word

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance

Warning: Names and circumstances have changed.

Note: I don't own the show or the songs used in the story. My apologies if the medical aspect isn't correct.

It is recommended that you view the video in order to understand the song, see the link in chapter 1.

JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER

Chapter 2

Thursday morning came too early for Lisbon was she was woken by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. Blindly fumbling for her phone which sat on the end table next to her bed, she grabbed it and sleepily answered

"Hello."

"Morning Tessa." Her brother Brandon said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Brandon. How are you? Have there been any changes?" Lisbon asked with a yawn

"I'm doing okay and no there haven't been any changes, other than the surgery went as well as could be expected. Get here as soon as you can. Did you just wake up?" Brandon questioned

"Yes why? What time is it?" she inquired

"It's 10:39a.m." he replied.

"What?!" she almost yelled

"I'm going to kill Jane!" she said to no one in particular as she looked over and saw that he was not lying next to her.

"Who's Jane?" Brandon asked

"He's…he's a friend." The quite annoyed woman replied

"Just a friend, eh?" Brandon said with a laugh.

"Never you mind. Jane and I will be there ASAP. Give Andrew my love. Bye." Lisbon told him as she quickly closed her phone and ended the call.

The quite annoyed woman sat in her bed trying her bed to reign in her emotions. As soon as this was done, the still half asleep woman scrambled out of her bed and went and showered. After cleaning herself up, she dressed in dark blue jeans, a pair of black boots, and a green v-neck sweater with a white camisole underneath. She brought down with her a black leather jacket.

As quickly as she could, Lisbon went downstairs to her kitchen, but stopped in her tracks at the sight before her: Patrick Jane was in her kitchen making pancakes and was that whistling she heard?

Still sleepy, but starting to become more awake, Lisbon couldn't believe she saw Jane wearing a pair of grey suit pants, brown shoes, a button down light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and an apron on, tied in the back.

"Jane!" Lisbon said sternly as she could as she smelled the enticing aroma of the pancakes Jane was making, which in turn made her stomach rumble reminding her that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before.

"Morning Lisbon!" Jane replied with a cheerful voice as he stood at the stove making pancakes.

"Jane, what is all this and why aren't we at work?" Lisbon asked as she stood in the doorway of her own kitchen.

"Isn't it obvious my dear Lisbon." Jane said as he turned away from the stove, and then put the finished pancakes onto a plate to which he picked up and carried over to the kitchen table. After setting down the plate of hot pancakes, Jane quickly walked back over to the stove and turned it off.

Lisbon watched him as he did this and saw that he had set a table for two, along with coffee and orange juice for her and tea for him.

After he came back and finally sat down at the table, the blond haired consultant took in Lisbon's appearance: she still looked tired, he could tell she was annoyed with him by how she glared at him to which he just grinned at her. But the blue eyed consultant would be lying to himself if he thought the woman before him didn't look good, really good.

'_Stop it Jane. You can't think of Lisbon like that! She's only a friend. Albeit a hot looking friend! Plus she's your boss!'_ Jane thought to himself.

As all of this was happening, Lisbon had a hard time believing what she had just seen. She knew that Jane cooked, or so he said he did, but she had never seen it. The dark haired woman was a bit surprised.

"Lisbon are you going to stand there all morning or are you going to eat? I didn't make all these pancakes just to eat them myself! Besides I know that pancakes are your favorite breakfast food!" Jane told her as he proceeded to put a heaping amount of pancakes on both of their plates and drench them in syrup and butter.

He cut up his food, ate, and swallowed and looked at Lisbon. She huffed and finally sat down at the table and took a sip of the coffee he had made for her. Then the brown haired woman dug into her pancakes and ate them, not saying a word to Jane so far.

"What you don't like my cooking? Is it really that bad?" Jane said as he feigned hurt.

"No Jane it's very good. Thank you. You never answered my second question as to why we're not at work?" Lisbon answered.

"Oh that, I called Minelli and told him you had a family emergency and wouldn't be in for a while." He replied as he continued to eat.

"Thank you." Lisbon told him as she smiled a small smile and continued to eat.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he pushed his plate away and took a sip of the tea in front of him.

"Yes I did." She told him. '_But that was only because you were holding me.' _ She thought to herself.

"Did you?" Lisbon asked as she finished up her pancakes and took a sip of coffee.

Jane was nodded his head before he took another sip of tea as he stared at her.

They soon lapsed into silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

It was Lisbon who broke the quiet as she raised the question of

"Jane, do you need help cleaning up and did you shower this morning because I can't have you going to meet my family smelling like you haven't showered." Lisbon told him with a slight grin.

"Yes I would like help cleaning up, I'll wash, you can dry and no I haven't showered yet. I did however, go home and get a few changes of clothes and other things. Would it be alright if I used your shower? Don't worry I've brought my own shampoo and soap. No I promise not to go snooping around in your bedroom." He said told her with a cheeky grin as he sat back and took another sip of his tea.

"Yes you can use my shower, but don't leave it a mess in there okay?" the woman asked him.

"Of course my dear Lisbon." Jane replied with a smile.

With that said, together they cleaned up the table and kitchen area and put everything away. After this was done, Jane told Lisbon he'd be back as quickly as possible and they could head off to the hospital.

While Jane went and showered, to which Lisbon did her damndest not to think of Jane in the shower…she called her brothers to see if there was any update on Tyler's condition, to which there was none. As Jane was coming out of the bedroom after dressing, he heard snippets of a conversation Lisbon was having.

"Yes Andrew, sorry it's taken us so long. We'll be there as soon as we can…" Lisbon spoke into her phone.

"I'll be right there dear; I just have to finish up a few things!" Jane called out to her loudly knowing she was on the phone, but he didn't care. Jane knew Lisbon was rolling her eyes at him as she said goodbye and ended the call.

Moments later, Jane came out the bathroom freshly shaved, showered, and with the teeth and hair all in perfect condition. The blond haired consultant wore a navy blue pin-striped suit with a navy blue vest, baby blue button down dress shirt and brown shoes.

"Ready to go Lisbon? I'll drive!" Jane said as he looked at Lisbon who just glared at him and replied

"Yes Jane. This time don't drive too fast, I want to actually arrive there in one piece." Lisbon told her consultant with a serious stare.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lisbon!" Jane spoke happily as he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys.

Lisbon followed behind him as she slipped on her black leather jacket and on instinct; she made sure she had her badge and gun. Even thought this was a family emergency, it was habit to her to always take it with her wherever she went, even if that place was a hospital.

The green eyed woman would have been lying to herself as she watched Jane walk out to the car that he didn't look and smell good. It was wrong for her to think of him that way. After all, he was a pain in the ass and he drove her nuts every day of the week. But as she locked up her house and followed him to his 'death trap' of a car, she wondered if there was something more there between them than just friends. The grown woman mentally chastised herself for having such impure thoughts about the man in front of her. Lisbon sighed to herself and got into the car and they were off.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, due to Jane's fast driving, even though Lisbon told him not to. He only went over the speed limit by 15 miles per hour. Lisbon begged to differ.

Once inside, they talked to the receptionist and headed to the appropriate floor. Neither Jane or Lisbon liked hospitals; however, it comforted Lisbon to know that Jane was here with her. When Lisbon walked through the doors and into the waiting room where she saw her brothers, went and greeted them each with a sad smile and hug. Jane stood back as this took place; he wanted to let Lisbon have her own time with her family.

"Hi I'm Patrick Jane. I don't believe we've met. You can call me Jane. I'm a friend and colleague of Lisbon." The blue haired man said with a smile and a handshake.

Each of the two men introduced themselves to Jane. After introductions, Jane took a seat in one of the quite uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Lisbon sat next to him as her brother's sat across from them.

Brandon was the first to speak.

"Tessa, things aren't looking good at all for Tyler. The doctor's have said that his injuries are extensive. From what the doctors told me, Tyler has various cuts and bruises, along with a broken leg, and a fractured wrist. Those are the least of his worries."

Lisbon waited as he was silent for a moment or two before continuing.

"He's got some internal organ damage to his liver, and kidneys. One of his lungs is collapsed, but they were able to repair it. However, the damage to his heart that occurred as a result of the accident is irreversible. The doctors have done all they can to help him, but there's nothing else they can do. He has maybe the next 24 to 48 hours to live." Brandon said as he began to cry. Andrew leaned over and gave his brother a side hug to which Brandon smiled at and whispered "Thanks."

The usual hard-lined and stoic agent grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it hard as she heard the news.

'_This can't be happening!' _ The green eyed woman rationalized.

Her mind raced once again with the news she had just received. It was only when the consultant squeezed her hand did the agent come out of her stupor and looked at Jane.

"Your brothers want to know if you want to go see Tyler?" he asked her.

All Lisbon could do was nod her head. With that, the four persons got up and made the trek down to Tyler's room. Andrew and Brandon went in first to talk to their brother and say their goodbyes. Moments later they came out, crying with tissues in hand.

The somewhat uncomfortable man watched as his boss, friend and colleague, stood next to him with an uneasy and scared look in her eyes.

The blue eyed man smiled reassuringly at the green eyed woman and said "I'll be out here if you need me."

The senior agent spoke for the first time in a shaky voice "Thanks Jane." She told him as she squeezed his hand once more and gave him a forced smile.

The average heighted woman took a deep and calming breath, said a silent prayer and walked into her brother's room. The CBI agent reappeared several minutes later with red eyes and tear stained cheeks and it broke Jane's heart to see her that way. The blond consultant knew that what he was about to do wasn't something she would like, but he knew it had to be done as he walked over to where she stood and embraced her tenderly. At first the crying woman stiffened at his touch, but after a moment or two, she relaxed and let herself be comforted by the man holding her. As they pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes no words needed to be said. The look of gratitude and comfort was spoken in the embrace they had just shared.

Jane was usually the kind of man who had to know everything about everyone didn't ask the green eyed woman in front of him what had taken place in Tyler's room, that was between Lisbon and Tyler and Jane could respect that.

With one last look into their brother's room, the three siblings and Jane walked slowly out to the waiting room.

As they sat in their chairs and comforted each other, Jane could see that they were in need of coffee, to which he offered to go and get some. Jane went down to the cafeteria and bought three coffees and a cup of tea for himself which he carried with him in a cardboard drink holder. As Jane left the cafeteria and was walking back, he passed a gift card shop.

Always one to give gifts, Jane walked into the shop and started searching for the perfect card to give to Lisbon. After much debate, Jane knew he had found the perfect card as he looked at the front which had the word Smile printed on it. Luckily he had placed the cardboard drink holder on the floor or he would have dropped the coffees and tea as he opened the card and a song began to play. He stood there grinning as he listened to the song, he had a feeling Lisbon would like it. Quickly he paid for the card, put it in his inside jacket pocket and was out the door and making his way up towards Lisbon and her two brothers.

With a smile on his face and steaming coffee and tea in his hands, Jane walked into the waiting room and handed out the much needed coffee. Once done, Jane excused himself to go and use the bathroom, when it reality he went and signed and wrote a note on the card. After he returned, Jane sat down and drank his tea and listened as Lisbon, Brandon and Andrew took turns telling stories of growing up with Tyler.

Hours passed and before they knew it, it was almost 8 p.m. and visiting hours were almost over for the day as announced over the PA system. Lisbon stifled a yawn as she sat in her chair. She smiled a sad smile at Brandon and Andrew and told them she would wait to hear from them the next morning about Tyler and when to come to the hospital for what they all knew would be a very difficult experience. Lisbon got up and hugged her brothers tightly and bid them goodnight. Brandon and Andrew told Jane that it was a pleasure to have met him and they hoped they would see him the next morning. Jane just smiled a forced smile and said he would try his best. Lisbon knew as she looked over at the consultant that he was doing this for her, to which she was very grateful and she smiled back at him.

The two brothers gathered their coats, threw out their cups and headed on home. Lisbon and Jane were the last to leave for the night as they gathered up their cups which they threw away and Lisbon put on her jacket and soon they were headed out towards Jane's car. As Lisbon got into Jane's car and buckled her seatbelt, she couldn't believe how tired she was! The emotionally exhausted woman leaned her head against the window, not saying a word to Jane, just thinking about Tyler. It was a comfortable silence.

Jane took the time to observe Lisbon. In the moonlight that filtered through the car window, Jane almost swore he had never seen anyone more beautiful! Other than his deceased wife of course. The blond haired man noticed how tired she was and silently debated within himself whether or not to give her the card tonight or wait until tomorrow. As tired as she was, Jane had a feeling that Lisbon would like the card tonight. By the time he had come to this decision, they were almost at Lisbon's house. Jane parked the car and got out and Lisbon did the same. After he locked his car, they walked towards the front door. They went in and Lisbon sat down at her kitchen table. Without a word, Jane went to work on fixing them both a cup of tea.

When it was done, the blue eyed consultant placed a cup in front of her. She smiled at him and he returned it. They drank their tea in silence and when they were both done, Lisbon started to get up to put the cups in the sink, Jane stopped her, told her to sit down and relax and that he would take care of it, which he did.

After the cups had been washed and put away, Jane sat back down at the table and smiled at Lisbon.

Lisbon opened her mouth to speak, but Jane stopped her saying "Lisbon I know that these past few days have been hard for you. So I got you a gift. And no it's not a pony!" he said with a grin.

Lisbon just smiled at him remembering the excitement of getting that pony for her birthday.

"Now close your eyes." Jane told her.

Lisbon just skeptically looked at him, but after a moment she closed her eyes and sighed.

Jane took the card out of its hiding place and slid it over in front of her.

"Open your eyes Lisbon." To which the agent did and she smiled at the card.

Jane watched Lisbon's reaction as she opened the card. Lisbon wasn't expecting music to be played and she jumped slightly as a song began to be played. Tears welled up in her eyes as the words of the song hit home for her.

"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by if you smile  
And maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile"

Lisbon gasped as she read the note Jane had written inside: "Lisbon, I hope that you like this card. I know this time is a difficult one and I wanted to let you know that you can count on me to see you through this, whatever may come. You can trust me. I hope this card and me make you smile. –Jane."

The brown haired woman looked up from the card with tears running down her face and a big smile on her face.

"Jane, I don't know what to say…thank you for the card…for being here with me…for everything. Your friendship means a lot to me. I'd be so lost without you in my life, even though you're still a pain in the ass! Seriously, thank you." She said with a pleasant smile.

Jane slid his hand over and took her hand and gently squeezed it. Compassion shone in his eyes as he replied "You're welcome Lisbon."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for many minutes, until Jane's eyes lit up and a grin came across his face.

"Hey Lisbon let's go see a movie!" Jane told her as he excitedly pulled her up from her chair.

Lisbon held back and looked at Jane. "Jane can't you see that I'm tired? I'm not in the mood to go out tonight." Lisbon pleaded.

"We're not going out woman! We're staying in! Don't you remember that you have HBO and STARZ! On your TV? When was the last time you actually sat down and indulged in a movie?"

Truthfully, Lisbon couldn't remember the last time she had: 1. Been home before 10p.m. on a work night or 2. Sat down and watched a movie.

"Alright Jane you win!" Lisbon said and she laughed at his reaction as a big smile came across his face and he did a mini dance right there in front of her.

"I didn't know you could dance Jane!" Lisbon told him.

The consultant just grinned wickedly and said "Let's keep that between us, shall we Lisbon? Or else!"

"Or else what Jane? You'll hypnotize me and make me cluck like a chicken?" she replied taunting him.

"No Lisbon I'd never do that…I would however do this!" Jane said as he advanced towards her.

Lisbon could see the playful glint in his eyes and she started to get up, but he playfully pushed her back down into her chair and began to tickle her mercilessly. Squeals of laughter could be heard coming from Lisbon and an occasional throaty and playful growl coming from Jane was heard as they roughhoused.

Many minutes later, they both collapsed back in their chairs, smiling and laughing. After they rested, Lisbon suggested they get into comfortable clothes and pop some popcorn before watching the movie. Jane agreed and they headed upstairs. Jane came down before Lisbon, dressed in his pajamas from the night before, stood in the kitchen and popped some popcorn in the microwave and did his best to control his thoughts about how tonight would go. He couldn't remember the last time he had watched a movie with someone, much less his boss!

Jane mentally shook the thoughts from his mind as he heard Lisbon coming down the stairs. The blond haired man put the cooked popcorn into a big bowl and carried it out to where Lisbon was now sitting comfortably on the couch, flipping through the various movies on her TV.

The blue eyed man tried not to stare at the woman in front of him as she was dressed in her same pajamas from the night before. Even exhausted, she looked beautiful to him!

Lisbon caught him staring and said "Jane are you going to sit down or am I going to have to watch a movie all by myself?" she questioned.

Jane just replied "Hush woman. I'm coming! Can't you see that I was getting the food?" as he grinned at her.

He sat down next to her, got comfortable and put the bowl of popcorn in between them.

"I think I should pick the movie since you made the food, does that sound good?" Lisbon asked as she continued to flip through the numerous channels.

Jane watched her as she did this and smiled to himself and thought _'It's so good to see her relax. She never does this for herself. It suits her.' _

Lisbon happily squealed as she landed on a movie. Jane laughed at her movie choice. Lisbon had settled on "Alvin and the Chipmunks." Not that he minded, in fact, he was happy to be watching this movie with Lisbon. It was just what she needed. Together they settled in and began to watch it.

Two hours later, Jane looked over at Lisbon and smiled at her: she had fallen asleep sometime during the movie and her head now rested on her shoulder and bits of popcorn had landed on her shirt. A soft snore came from her mouth and the consultant had to stifle a laugh. Who knew Lisbon snored?

Taking a few more moments to memorize her, Jane sighed tiredly, grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV. Careful as not to wake her, the blue eyed man cleaned up the remaining popcorn, placed it back in the bowl and set it on the coffee table in front on him.

Jane slowly picked up a sleeping Lisbon and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He slid her underneath her bed covers and made sure she was comfortable. Then the consultant went into her bathroom, brushed and flossed his teeth. Then quietly as he could, he slipped beneath her bed covers and held her close as she slept.

"Good night Lisbon." He said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1/14/2010

Title: Smile Chapter 3

Author: HOUSEM.

Rating: T for language.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance.

Warning: Names and circumstances have been changed.

Note: I don't own The Mentalist.

Note Number 2: My apologies if this chapter is a bit redundant, hopefully you'll see what I mean. I'm just writing from experience. My apologies if Jane and Lisbon are OOC. I'm changing it so Lisbon is driving her SUV and not Jane's car. Sorry for any confusion. Sarah, Isabella, Claire and Kian are my OC's. Kian is pronounced "Key + In" and the English translation is Keane.

Note Number 3: The prayer that is said can be found here: www (dot) prayer-and-prayers (dot) info/dinner-blessings/grace-before-a-meal (dot) htm

Note Number 4: cheeky monkey is British English slang meaning smart ass.

Note Number 5: My sincere apologies for taking such a long time in writing this and posting it. I hope that y'all enjoy the chapter! Feedback is welcome!

JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREV ER

The sun peeked through the drawn shades in Lisbon's bedroom as she slept peacefully next to Jane. The brown haired woman's gentle sleep was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone.

Lisbon opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was facing Jane, their bodies intertwined in a tangle of arms and legs. The sleepy woman cursed herself for ending up in such a precarious position and situation. Sighing she glanced at the man who lay beside her and she smiled.

She had forgotten what it was like to wake up like this. A blush crept up to her face; it had been a long time since she had woken up with someone lying next to her. She missed it, although she'd never admit that to anyone, especially Jane. Hearing her phone continually ringing, Lisbon turned her body so she was facing away from him and grabbed the offensive piece of technology from the nearby side table.

The drowsy woman opened the phone and mumbled "Hello."

"Good morning Tessa. It's Brandon and I'm here with Andrew at the hospital. It's time." The man replied.

"Okay. Thanks Brandon. Jane and I will be there ASAP. Bye" Lisbon said as she shut off her phone.

The very tired Lisbon looked at the time on her phone and it read 7:00A.M. She knew they had to get going, even though neither of them wanted to make this particular trek to the hospital.

Lisbon looked at Jane as he lay next to her sleeping. His curly hair was mused and a soft snore came from his open mouth. The agent smiled as Jane mumbled something incoherently.

'_Even sleeping, Jane looks peaceful. It's not often that he looks that way.' _She thought.

Lisbon's gaze took in the rest of Jane's sleeping body next to her and her thoughts began to stray.

'_I wonder what it would be like to wake up in his arms every morning, to stare into his eyes, to feel his lips on mine, kissing and caressing my body, turning me on…What the hell? Where did that come from? Jane is just a friend, a very good friend! He doesn't like me like that! After all, he's an irksome pain in the ass consultant! He is just my consultant, nothing more. Even if we did have feeling for each other…Stop it Teresa! Now isn't the time to be thinking about that! You've got to get going!' _Lisbon speculated as these questions ran through her mind. The confused woman did her best to ignore the growing burning sensation in her lower region.

The agent was broken out of her daydream by a big yawn and a voice speaking to her.

"Morning Lisbon. Did you sleep well?" Jane asked as he yawned yet again.

The woman turned and looked at him. Putting a fake smile on her face, she replied "Yes Jane, I slept well. Listen, it's a little after 7:00A.M. Andrew called; he and Brandon are at the hospital. We have to get going. I'm going to get a shower and then you can, okay? Jane…Jane are you listening to me?"

'_God, she looks amazing! Even when she's sleepy. I wonder how it would be to wake up in her arms each morning, to stare into her big green eyes, to kiss her softly and slowly, to caress her body with my fingertips, to hear her call my name…' _The blue eyed man mused.

Jane could feel himself becoming aroused at the erotic thoughts he was having about the woman beside him. He did his best to think of anything to keep his mind from wondering. The man sighed inwardly.

'_But Lisbon doesn't think of me, like that…right? After all, she's my boss! We're just colleagues and friends… really good friends. Nothing more. I can't think about this right now. I'm here to support Lisbon!'_ Jane thought as he stared at her and shook those thoughts from his mind.

"Of course Lisbon…shower, food, then hospital. While you're showering, I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Jane said with a grin.

"Thank you Jane. Now let's get going!" Lisbon said as she shooed him out of the bed and outside the bedroom as she closed the door.

With the door closed, Lisbon leaned back against it and sighed, and did her best to control her emotions. Taking a calming breath, she pushed away from the door and headed to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, Lisbon came out of the bathroom, feeling cleaner, yet still tired. She fixed her hair and makeup and dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots, and an olive colored v-neck sweater with a white tank top underneath. The beautiful woman grabbed her black leather jacket, purse, gun and badge, as was habit for her. Like the day before, Lisbon came downstairs and smiled at the sight of Jane in the kitchen.

"Mmmmm. That smells good. What are you making?" Lisbon asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and drank the coffee Jane had made for her just moments before. Lisbon saw that he had put out two place settings and she smiled to herself as she drank her coffee.

Jane looked at her and smiled and said, "I'm making scrambled eggs and toast. I hope that's okay."

"Sounds great!" Lisbon said as she put down her coffee cup. She saw that Jane had made tea for himself as was customary.

"It's only a few more minutes." Jane replied as he turned back to the cooking eggs.

Moments later, Jane brought her freshly cooked eggs and toast and put them on the plates he had set out.

"This looks wonderful! Thank you. I could get used to this! It's not often I have a man cook for me!" Lisbon said with a grin.

"I aim to please my dear Lisbon." Jane replied as he smiled at her.

Finished putting out the food, Jane placed what he had been using in the sink. Then he sat down and smiled at her once again to which Lisbon smiled back.

No words needed to be said as they were lost in their own thoughts. Lisbon was brought out of her thoughts by Jane voice.

"Lisbon, are you done eating? Do you want more coffee?" Jane questioned as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry Jane, what did you say?" Lisbon said as she blushed with embarrassment of being caught unaware.

He just smiled at her and repeated his question.

"Yes I'm done and no I don't want more coffee. Thanks. Breakfast was great! Do you want me to help clean up? You know we have to be there soon." Lisbon told him as she looked at him sitting across from her drinking his tea.

"These dishes can wait until we get back Lisbon. I'll go shower and change and be down as soon as I can. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jane said as he got up, gathered both their plates, utensils, and their cups and put them in the sink.

Jane turned, leaned back against the counter and looked at her as she sat at the table, his eyes softened as he really looked at her. He saw how tired she was, and his heart ached for her. The consultant could see that she was deep in thought.

"Lisbon…Lisbon." He called out to her.

Lisbon was startled and blushed once again as she looked at Jane.

"I know how difficult this is for you. But you can get through this. I'm here for you." Jane told her as he pushed himself away from the counter and approached her and sat down.

The blue eyed man took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. The woman looked at him and saw a look of compassion and comfort. It warmed her heart to know that he was helping her. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

They sat there once again in silence, their eyes saying all that needed to be said. Lisbon peeked a look at the clock on the microwave stove and gasped.

"Jane as much as I enjoyed this, we need to hurry! Look at the time! It's almost 10:30A.M. I told Brandon and Andrew we would be at the hospital ASAP. I don't want to be late!" Lisbon said with panic in her voice.

Jane smiled a comforting smile at her as he got up from the table and said "I'll be down in 30 minutes."

That being said, Jane left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. As he entered it and closed the door, he spotted his overnight bag as it sat next to his side of the bed. He grabbed it quickly and went into the bathroom and closed the door. The blond haired man smiled to himself as he looked down at the sink. On one side was Lisbon's toothbrush and toothpaste and other various items and on the opposite side Jane placed his toothbrush, toothpaste and the like. Next he stripped himself of his clothes, turned the shower on and gathered his soap, shampoo, and conditioner and stepped into the hot spray. The water ran down his body and he let himself enjoy the hot water for a few moments. Jane knew he didn't have a lot of time so he quickly washed his hair with both the shampoo and conditioner and washed his body with soap. After he rinsed off, he shut off the water, opened the shower door and grabbed the nearby towel that Lisbon had set out for him earlier. He dried himself off and opened the door and padded into the bedroom where he went through his after shower ritual of dressing in his three-piece suit, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth.

While Jane showered, Lisbon simply cleared the table of the dirty dishes and put them into the dishwasher and turned it on. Next she washed the pan and spatula that Jane had used earlier. Happy that that was done, Lisbon left the kitchen and went to the downstairs bathroom where she brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush and toothpaste she kept in there for emergencies like this.

With a few moments to kill, Lisbon walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch with her laptop open. The computer buzzed to life and Lisbon at once, got online and ordered a gift for Jane and made sure that it would arrive later on that day. He just hoped he liked it. It was the least she could do for him since he was helping her through all of this. The woman wanted to repay him. Lisbon completed the online order just as she heard the bedroom door open. She shut down her laptop and put it away and waited for Jane to come downstairs.

Jane smiled to himself as he took one last look in the mirror, opened the bedroom door and walked down stairs to where Lisbon was.

"Ready Lisbon?" Jane inquired as he glanced at the nearby clock on the wall as he took the last step off the stairs.

"Let's go." Lisbon said as she turned off the TV, put on her jacket, grabbed her purse, checked to see she had her gun and badge and got up from the couch from which she sat.

From that short answer, Jane could tell that Lisbon was in 'cop mode', putting on a brave face for what was to come. He said nothing of it.

Lisbon locked up her house as she followed Jane out to her SUV. They both got in and were soon off towards their destination. It was around 11A.M. when they left Lisbon's house.

The sky was dark and threatened to rain, but neither of them paid attention to the weather. Lisbon was especially silent during the ride to the hospital. Jane smartly kept quiet as well. At exactly 11:30A.M. They pulled up to the hospital, and into the parking lot as Lisbon parked her SUV.

Together they walked into the hospital entrance, and took the elevator up to the Critical Care Unit and made their way through the doors and into the waiting room.

Lisbon felt her eyes began to tear up as she saw her two brothers sitting in the chairs, who looked defeated and sad. Jane noticed a third man sitting next to one of her brothers, but said nothing.

Andrew was the first to look up as he saw his sister arrive with Jane. He gave her a watery smile as he spoke.

"Tessa. I'm so glad you're here." His voice filled with emotion as he hugged her.

They pulled back and Lisbon looked at Brandon who was talking quietly to a man who sat next to him. Seeing his sister, Brandon excused himself from the conversation and got up from where he sat, walked over to her and smiled at her.

He cleared his throat and then spoke, "Tessa." His voice cracked with emotion as he hugged her.

The hug ended and Brandon went and sat back down in his seat and resumed his conversation with the man.

This entire time, Jane had stayed silent, which was unusual for him. Lisbon sighed to herself; she hoped he hadn't gone off someplace. Finding a missing Patrick Jane wasn't what she wanted or needed right now.

Lisbon turned and cleared her throat which got the attention of the three men who turned and looked at her.

"Brandon and Andrew, you remember Jane, right?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course! Hi Jane. It's good to see you again." Andrew and Brandon both said as they got up and went and shook Jane's hand.

Jane smiled at them both and returned the handshakes.

While these pleasantries were taking place, Lisbon had excused herself. Lisbon headed towards the bathroom. Once inside, Lisbon made sure she was alone and went to the sink and sighed, a ragged sigh. The woman looked at herself in the mirror.

Bloodshot and weary eyes stared back her. Though she had showered, her hair looked flat and dull, her skin looked pale and she felt empty and numb inside, like she was barely hanging on.

The clothes she wore hung on her. _'Do I look that bad?'_ Lisbon questioned as she continued to stare into the mirror.

Sighing once more and willing herself not to cry. _'Not now dammit! There's time for that later! You've got to be strong. You can do this!' _ Lisbon said to herself.

The woman dried her teary eyes and splashed some water on her face, dried her hands and face and exited the bathroom. Then she made her way back to the waiting room where Jane sat with Brandon, Andrew and the third man, everyone was laughing.

Jane looked at Lisbon as she started to talk, "Sorry I left like that, I needed to get some coffee." Lisbon said with a forced smile.

The consultant knew she was lying, but said nothing. He just went right back to telling stories.

Lisbon sat down in the empty seat next to Jane and joined in on the conversation, "Jane, what are you telling them this time?" she questioned as she glared at him.

"Don't worry Lisbon. I would never do anything to embarrass you in front of your brothers and Father David here. By the way, I wasn't the one telling stories. Your brothers were just telling me about the time you …. " Jane said with a grin.

Lisbon had an idea of where Jane was going with this.

"Don't say another word Jane!" Lisbon challenged as she glared at the consultant.

Lisbon huffed, annoyed, as Jane just grinned at her.

After a moment of silence Lisbon spoke, "Did you say Father David?" Lisbon inquired.

The third man finally spoke, "Teresa Lisbon, I can't believe that that's you!" Father David said as he smiled at her.

The brown haired agent had been so preoccupied with her emotions and the current situation she was in, that she failed to notice the man who was sitting with Jane and her brothers.

She smiled a forced smile and got up and hugged Father David and said, "Thank you for being here. You don't know how much this means to me…to all of us." Lisbon said as her voice choked up. Lisbon then sat back down.

Lisbon watched as Brandon and Andrew got up and hugged Father David. The three men than reminisced about times past of Tyler's childhood, laughter amongst the three men could be heard.

The senior agent silently studied the quiet consultant who is sitting beside her as he observes her two brothers hugging and laughing with Father David.

The green eyed beauty reached over and took Jane's hand in hers. This touch brought him out of his own world that he was in. Green eyes met blue ones.

Lisbon whispered to him, "I know the whole religion thing is hard for you. But having you here means so much to Andrew, Brandon and especially me." She told him as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome Lisbon." Jane replied as he smiled back.

Jane and Lisbon then joined in on the conversation that Andrew, Brandon and Father David were having. Just as Brandon started telling an embarrassing story about Lisbon as a child, a man walked up to them and politely cleared his throat to get their attention.

The group of people all looked up at relatively the same time; their smiles quickly became somber as they all realized that the man before them was a doctor, as indicated by his hospital I.D. Jane said nothing as he took in the man's appearance. This man before him stood to be around 5'8", in his early 50's, and stood around 6'. He had soft brown eyes and salt and pepper colored hair.

"You must be the family of Tyler Lisbon. I'm Doctor Evans." The man with an outstretched hand said.

Lisbon stood, smiled politely, shook the doctor's hand and said "I'm Teresa Lisbon, and there are my brothers Andrew and Brandon. Along with Patrick Jane, and Father David. Please sit."

Doctor Evans did so in a nearby chair and Lisbon sat back down next to Jane, her brothers and Father David.

Doctor Evans took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Is there anyone else who will be here with you?" the doctor asked.

Andrew spoke up, "No, Tyler didn't have any other family other than me, Brandon and Lisbon. Father David is a dear family friend. Mr. Jane here is a co-worker of my sisters. Tyler was never married. "

"Okay then. Here are the facts: Tyler only has a few hours to live. The injuries have taken a toll on his internal organs, most notably, his heart. Would you like to see him now? Would you like me to call the hospital chaplain?" Doctor Evans asked in a concerned, yet comforting voice.

Brandon cleared his throat, smiled tightly, and then spoke up. "Yes we would like to see Tyler, but first we would like Father David to talk with Tyler. Will that be alright?" the brother questioned.

Doctor Evans answered with a smile, "Yes that will be fine. Mr. Jane can come along, but he'll have to wait outside the room, understood?"

Jane nodded his head.

"Good then, right this way." Doctor Evans said as he stood up.

As they stood up, Jane reached over and took Lisbon's hand in his and gently squeezed it, reassuringly.

The brown haired woman looked at the consultant and smiled a forced smile as they left the waiting room area and headed back towards Tyler's room. He smiled back at her.

The walk down the hallway to his room was silent. When they reached Tyler's room, Lisbon looked at Jane and smiled. The consultant smiled back at her.

"I'll be waiting here Lisbon." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane." The green eyed woman said as she turned and went into her brother's room, followed by Andrew, Brandon and Father David.

Jane was uncomfortable around hospitals, did his best to occupy his mind as he waited for Lisbon to come out of her dying brother's room. He sat down on the floor and people watched, a favorite past time of his. This activity however, only kept his attention for so long. The blond haired consultant let out a ragged sigh as he stood up and stretched. A tired and bored yawn escaped his mouth. Out of respect for Lisbon, he stayed quiet and took a short stroll down the corridor to stretch his legs.

As he was headed back towards Tyler's room, the door opened and out came Lisbon, Andrew, Brandon and Father David. Jane mentally braced himself for Lisbon's emotional, or in her case, not so emotional state. Green eyes met blue ones as Lisbon walked out of the room. Jane was at a loss as what he should do. Neither of them was particularly good at dealing with grief. But he did all he knew how to do, he smiled reassuringly at the woman in front of him. On Lisbon's part, had said nothing since coming out of the room, and did her best to smile back at him. Jane could see the grief and sadness in her eyes. The blond haired man opened his arms and Lisbon, on autopilot, stepped into his embrace as Jane's arms wrapped around her. For the first time since this ordeal had begun, Lisbon felt safe.

After the hug, Lisbon said goodbye to her brothers and to Father David. She thanked Doctor Evans, and gathered her jacket, and purse and automatically made sure she had her badge and gun. As Lisbon and Jane walked out of the waiting room, she noticed the time on the clock, which read 6:45P.M.

'_Have we really been here that long? It seems as if a lifetime has gone by since we left the house this morning. I'm so…exasperated! All I really want right now is to go home and sleep. Maybe watch a movie with Jane.' _Lisbon speculated as she and Jane walked out of the waiting room. Moments passed as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Jane took this time to take in Lisbon's appearance and well-being.

The consultant could tell she was emotionally numb from the experience she had just had. Her eyes were lackluster and the smiles she smiled were forced at best, not to mention the dark circles under her eyes. Jane knew Lisbon well enough to know that she would deal with this in her own time and in her own way. Jane knew from personal experience what it was like to have someone help you during a difficult time. He recalled how Sophie Miller had saved him from himself when he had had a breakdown after the death of his wife and daughter. Like Sophie Miller had been there for him, Jane was determined to be there for Lisbon and help her in any way he could.

The elevator arrived and they headed down to the main floor of the hospital, exited said elevator and walked outside the hospital. They stood quietly underneath the overhang and watched the rain as it fell in torrents from the sky above.

"Lisbon…Lisbon…" Jane said softly as he touched her shoulder. Her face turned towards him and she had a startled look in her eyes.

He gave her a comforting smile and said "Shall we?" as he held out his hand to her.

Lisbon just nodded her head and took his hand and together they ran out to the awaiting car. For the few seconds in which they were hand in hand, something between them changed. However, neither of them was in the mindset to think about this. At the moment, all they cared about was getting back to a warm car. Jane waited in the pouring rain for Lisbon to unlock the car door and being the child that he was, he put his head back, opened his mouth and closed his eyes and smiled a big smile as he felt the rain hit his face. Jane's childlike manner was interrupted by Lisbon opening the door. The woman just looked at Jane with a soft smile as she started the SUV and they headed out of the hospital parking lot.

The heavy downpour made for an interesting drive home. The atmosphere in the SUV was comfortable. The only noises heard were from the radio station Lisbon had turned on and Jane's constant humming along with the songs, much to Lisbon's displeasure. Lisbon knew Jane didn't like silence, hence the music and the humming. The consultant knew his humming was irking Lisbon, not that he cared. Whenever Lisbon would ask him to stop he would just grin at her and she would roll her eyes and sigh.

Lisbon didn't know how much more of this she could handle at the moment as he continued to drive. The rain, Jane's constant humming and her fragile emotional state were all starting to take their toll on her and the woman was never so happy to see her house as she pulled up to it in her SUV. All she wanted to do was go in and get into warm clothes. As quickly as possible Lisbon shut off the SUV and started to unfasten her seatbelt. Jane's hands on hers stopped her motions as his voice cut through the onslaught of rain pounding the windshield of the SUV.

"Lisbon, look at me."

Her eyes met his and his heart broke as he saw the immense sadness, frustration directed at him and pent up emotions in her eyes.

"I want you to know you can trust me. I'm here for you and will help you through this. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through together, okay?" Jane's voice was soft and soothing as he spoke. The consultant squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled softly.

"Thank you Jane." The green petite woman replied as she continued to look at him.

"Can we go inside? I'm cold from the rain, hungry and exhausted." She questioned.

"Of course Lisbon" Jane told her with a smile.

They exited the SUV and ran hand in hand, to get out of the rain. Lisbon smiled as she saw that her package had arrived as it sat perched against the front door and grabbed it right away before Jane could. The green eyed agent knew how curious Jane could be when it came to gifts.

"Don't even think about it Jane." Lisbon said in a tired but serious voice.

"But Lisbon! You know I can't resist presents or surprises!" Jane whined as Lisbon unlocked the front door and they both went in. Once inside and the door closed, Lisbon looked at Jane and she spoke.

"Yes Jane, I'll tell you what it is, just so you'll stop annoying me about it, okay?" she sighed as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up to dry, still holding the package in one hand and her purse and car keys in the other.

Jane being ever the gentleman, took her car keys, and purse out of her hand. He unzipped her purse and placed her keys inside and put it in the nearby kitchen table.

"Thanks Jane." She told him as she fingered the package as she stood before him.

Jane's face lit up with a wide smile. She smiled back at him.

"It's fancy soap. That's all Jane. I just thought you'd like it. It's my small way of saying thank—"

Her words were cut off, as Jane, still wet from the rain hugged her. Lisbon not one for hugs, gave a small, and short pat on the back and pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you Lisbon for this!" Jane said with excitement in his voice.

"You're welcome and as I was saying it's my way of saying thank you for helping me through this. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it." She said with a grateful smile.

"I'm sure I will Lisbon." Jane replied.

Lisbon just smiled at Jane's childlike antics as he did his best to figure out what was in the package. A few moments later, the excitement wore off and Jane put the package down on the kitchen table and made his way into the kitchen and found something to eat. Meanwhile, Jane had taken off his suit jacket and now wore his blue button down shirt and his grey vest. He had made his way into the kitchen to make them some tea. Lisbon started to say Jane's name to tell him something, but her voice left her as she stared at the man standing in her kitchen.

Jane was soaked to the bone from the rain and the blue shirt and grey vest he wore both clung to his body. Lisbon took particular care to notice the way the wet shirt showed off his physique. Her mind began to drift as she took in the man standing before her.

'_Oh what it would be like to take off that vest and unbutton his shirt, all the way down…to slide it off his shoulders and his body…to kiss him while he is standing there soaking wet…to run my fingers through his hair…' _Lisbon blushed fiercely as she heard Jane call her name.

"Lisbon…Lisbon my dear. What are you thinking about? Are you thinking bad thoughts about me?" Jane inquired with a saucy grin.

"No, no of course not Jane!" Lisbon defended.

"I know when you're lying to me Lisbon." Jane said as he continued to grin at her.

"Never you mind Jane." Lisbon commented as she continued to blush.

Lisbon cleared her throat and spoke.

"Listen Jane I'm going upstairs to change. You may want to do the same since you look like a drowned rat and currently getting my kitchen floor all wet. Once I come down, you can go up and get changed. We'll talk about dinner when we're both feeling better, okay?"

"A drowned rat? Really Lisbon is that how you think of me? I'm hurt." Jane said as he feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart with a wounded look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Whatever Jane" Lisbon responded as she turned, grabbed the still unopened package and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Jane was left standing in the kitchen grinning.

When Lisbon got into her bedroom and shut the door, she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. The package she was holding now lay next to her. Emotions she had been holding back since this all started, began to bubble over, however, being a strong-willed person Lisbon did her best to only shed a few tears. That's not to say she wasn't devastated by the loss of her brother, but she needed time to come to terms with this. The woman wiped away a few stray tears as she got up from the bed, opened the package, took out its contents and threw the package material in the trashcan. Next she walked into the bathroom with said package contents and shut the door.

The tired woman stripped off her wet clothes, opened the shower door, turned on the shower and stepped in. Not wanting to forget Jane's gift, she stepped back out again, gathered the said gift and placed them in the shower where he would see them. After this Lisbon closed the shower door and let the water fall down over her as she stood underneath its spray. She closed her eyes and let herself go for a little while as more tears leaked from her eyes. After she was done crying, she willed herself to quickly finish up and get out of the shower. The last thing she needed was Jane to walk in on her showering and crying.

Careful not to use up all the hot water, Lisbon quickly washed and rinsed her hair; face and body. The green eyed woman turned off the shower, stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel. After she dried off, the bathroom door opened and she padded into the bedroom where she rummaged through her dresser and closet to find some comfortable clothes to wear. Lisbon chose an old pair of comfortable chinos, underwear, white socks, a bra and a teal-colored V-neck t-shirt. She brushed her towel dried hair and made her way downstairs.

Lisbon came down the stairs and carried with her, her wet clothes to which she took back to the laundry room, which was next to her downstairs bathroom and deposited the clothes onto a drying rack to be later on washed. She walked back out to where Jane was and found Jane as he sat on her couch and watched a nature show. He smiled at her.

"You're looking better Lisbon."

"Thanks. The shower's free by the way." Lisbon told him as she sat down next to him and picked up the cup of hot tea he had made for her only moments before. The woman didn't question how he knew she wanted tea, and she smiled at him as he looked at her.

Jane got up from where he sat and handed the remote to her and smiled.

"I'll be down in a while." He told her as he handed her the remote which she took with a smile.

"Jane." Lisbon called.

"Yes my dear. I bought you something a few days ago, I hope you like it. You'll find it in the shower." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Lisbon." Jane said as she smiled gratefully at her as he turned and walked away.

Jane walked upstairs to the bedroom, and shivered slightly at being in wet clothes for a long period of him. Actually, they weren't wet anymore, just damp; however, he was still cold and grateful for the shower that he was going to take shortly. The still damp consultant entered the bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom where he shut the door. Jane looked around the bathroom and saw that Lisbon hadn't moved any of his personal items, which he was happy about. She told him when he first came over that she didn't mind sharing her bathroom with him as long as he kept it clean, to which he had done. The somewhat emotionally tired man stripped off his damp clothes, opened the shower door, turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray. The hot water felt good against his once chilled skin and he let the water warm his body as he closed his eyes for a few moments.

He opened his eyes moments later and smiled at the sight before him, Lisbon had bought him a gift of the Dove Men + Care Deep Clean Body and Face Wash and a Shower Tool. He had to admit, that he wasn't one for fancy soap or the like, but he knew that Lisbon was being thoughtful and it wouldn't be right not to try this product out. The blue eyed man washed and rinsed his hair. Then he picked up the Shower Tool, wet it, squirted some of the Wash onto the Tool and washed his body. After this, he put a small amount of the Wash into his hands and washed his face. Being covered in soap, he stepped underneath the spray and rinsed himself clean and then turned off the shower and opened the shower door.

Feeling much cleaner, he grabbed the towel he had used before and dried himself off as he stepped out of the shower. He opened the door and padded out into the bedroom where he went through his overnight bag and found an old faded light blue t-shirt and an old pair of blue jeans. He slipped on clean underwear, said shirt, and pants, and white socks, and he combed his hair. He then gathered his dirty clothes, opened the bedroom door and descended downstairs to where Lisbon was.

Lisbon heard Jane come down the stairs as she was watching TV and glanced up at him and then back at the TV. Seconds later, her head shot up again as she stared at him, mouth agape.

Jane just laughed at her expression.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Agent Teresa Lisbon was speechless!" Jane said as he continued down the stairs and stood nearby her with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up Jane!" Lisbon said as she found her voice again and swatted at his nearby arm, which made him grin even more.

"Where's the laundry room?" he asked her.

"It's next to the bathroom." She told him.

He turned and walked away and Lisbon watched his every move.

'_I never thought I'd see the day when Jane would look so damn hot in jeans and a blue, faded t-shirt! He needs to wear that more often! Does he know how hot he looks?' _Lisbon thought to herself.

The freshly showered consultant grinned to himself as he walked towards the back room because he knew that Lisbon was staring at him.

Jane had a devilish look upon his face as he entered the room where Lisbon was, and sat down next to her.

"What's with the casual clothes Jane? I thought you were a three-piece suit kind of guy!" she said with a curious look on her face.

"If you must know Lisbon that was the last clean suit I had. I have more at my house though." He replied.

The blond haired man continued on speaking, "This." He said as he gestured to his current attire and then he looked back at Lisbon. "This was something I quickly threw into my overnight bag. I haven't worn it in years. The last time was…"

The sentence died on his lips as Jane sat motionless as his mind whirled backwards in time to the last time he wore his old blue jeans and faded blue t-shirt.

_It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday in Malibu as Jane, his wife, Sarah and their daughter Isabella, were having a picnic in a nearby park. Jane and Sarah lounged on the blanket which held their food, drinks and their blond haired daughter Isabella, who, at the moment, was napping peacefully between her mother and father._

_The weather was just right, not too hot and for that everyone was grateful. Jane, with his ever present blue eyes and blond hair wore a pair of comfortable blue jeans, tennis shoes and an old faded blue T-shirt. Sarah, who had light brown hair and green eyes, wore a light cream colored sun-dress with floral print and complementary sandals. Isabella, with her father's blond hair and her mother's green eyes, wore a yellow sundress with white floral print and complementary sandals. _

_Patrick Jane smiled as he looked at his daughter and then at Sarah, laughing and smiling. It wasn't very often that he was able to spend a Sunday in the park with his wife and daughter, with the crazy schedule that he kept. However, he had kept a promise to them both the last time they spoke, that he would take them for a picnic in the park on his next day off. _

_Today had been the perfect day. The blond haired man slept in, which was rare for him. After he leisurely woke up, he and Sarah made love a few times over. After they each had showered and dressed, Isabella knocked on their door, and told them she was hungry. Together, Jane, Sarah and Isabella went down to the kitchen where they made Isabella's favorite breakfast: blueberry pancakes. The kitchen was alive with the sounds of laughter, and joy. While Jane cleaned up from breakfast, Sarah helped their daughter take a bath and dress for the day. _

_After the kitchen was clean, Jane set out to make lunch for his family which consisted of three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple slices with peanut butter for each of them and bottled water and juice. Jane also packed some crackers for Isabella as a snack. After the food was packed away in a basket, the blond haired man went around the house and gathered up some of Isabella's favorite toys. Soon afterward, Sarah and Isabella came bounding down the stairs and declared that she was ready to leave. Jane just smiled and laughed at his daughter. The small family left their house with Jane carrying the food and Sarah carrying Isabella's toys in a small, yet sturdy plastic carrying case. Isabella happily held her father's free hand and chatted away. Luckily for them, the park was only a short distance away, about a 15 minute walk. It was around 1:30p.m. when they left the house._

_The day in the park had been spent, swinging on swing-sets, playing "tag", eating a relaxing lunch, playing with toys and napping, on Isabella's part. As their daughter continued to sleep on the blanket, Jane and Sarah, talked and laughed, shared soft caresses and loving kisses. There was no doubt that Jane and Sarah loved each other and even though Sarah wasn't happy about Jane's choice of profession, she supported her husband and loved him with everything she had. _

_15 minutes later, Isabella woke from her nap and announced that she was bored and wanted to go home. The couple agreed that it was getting late and they should be getting back home. _

_Sarah stole a glance at her husband as she gathered up the food. Jane was helping their daughter collect her toys and Isabella of course was happily chatting away, telling Jane how much she enjoyed coming to the park. Jane was listening intently to every word his daughter spoke and nodded and smiled at the appropriate times. Sarah saw a man who, for the moment, was at peace and was completely happy. _

_Once everything was collected, the family made their way out of the park and headed back towards their home. 15 minutes later, the family was back at home where Jane and Sarah went about unpacking the food. Isabella meanwhile had put away her toys, per her parents instructions on the walk home._

"_Daddy?" Isabella asked as she stood in the kitchen watching her parents put the food away._

_Jane looked up from what he was doing and smiled a genuine smile at his only child._

"_Yes baby?" he asked her._

"_I've put my toys away, may I got watch TV now?" the green eyed little girl asked._

"_Of course you can, but it can't be for too long, alright? Remember that you have school tomorrow and you need to get to bed soon." He spoke to her as he looked at the clock and saw that it was around 7:00p.m._

"_I remember daddy!" his daughter said with a smile as she ran into the living room, which was separated from the kitchen by a patrician wall/ledge._

_After the food was put away, Jane and Sarah went into the living room, sat on the couch and watched TV with Isabella for 30 minutes._

"_Daddy." Isabella said. "I'm getting tired; can you take me to bed please?" she asked her father as she yawned and continued to watch TV, while she waited for her father. _

"_Of course baby girl." Jane replied with a smile on his face. He leaned over, kissed his wife on the mouth, winked at her and stood up from the couch. Sarah meanwhile, blushed, and smiled at her husband._

"_Ready to go upstairs Izzie-bear?" Jane said with a grin as he looked at his daughter who was still watching TV._

_The tired little girl turned and looked at her father and smiled a tired smile and yawned once again._

"_Yes I am." She replied._

_Jane and his daughter made their way upstairs and into her bedroom where he turned the light on and helped her get undressed and into her pink pajamas. Then they made their way into the bathroom so Isabella could brush her teeth. After this was done, they walked back down the hallway and back into her room where Isabella climbed into her bed. _

"_Read me a story daddy! Please!" Isabella said excitedly._

"_Okay Izzie-bear. Which one should I read?" Jane asked her as he scoured through her big book collection._

"_Read 'Goodnight Moon'" the pink pajama wearing girl said._

"'_Goodnight Moon' it is!" Jane said with a laugh and a smile as he got the book from the stack, and went and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed._

_So Jane began to read the story and added a funny voice for the narration of the story. He would glance up every so often from the book to see his daughter's facial expressions. Jane treasured these moments with his daughter. It wasn't often that he got to do this because of his work schedule, and he loved every minute of it._

_About halfway through the book, Jane looked up to see his daughter sound asleep with a smile on her face. With that, Jane got up, placed the book back amongst the other books, kissed his daughter goodnight, turned on her nightlight, turned off her bedroom light and closed the door partway. As he stood in the doorway, he whispered "I love you Isabella and I will forever." With that he made his way downstairs and back to the living room where his wife was waiting for him._

_Jane sat back down on the couch smiled at his wife and leaned over and kissed her deeply on the mouth. _

"_What book did she want you to read?" Sarah asked as they broke apart for air and sat back on the couch._

"'_Goodnight Moon'" he told her with a grin._

"_That's her favorite that's for sure." Sarah said with a smile._

"_Here you go honey." Sarah said as she handed her husband a glass of red wine._

_Jane accepted it with a nod and took a good drink of the red liquid._

_After he was finished, Jane stood up with his wine glass and put in on the ledge of the patrician wall/ledge and then sat back down next to Sarah._

_Sarah leaned into his embrace and the couple laid on the couch, enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence between them._

_Sarah was the one who broke the silence._

"_I really wish you didn't have to go away tomorrow for a week Patrick." Sarah said._

"_Me either Sarah, but I need to do this. You know that. I'll be sure to call every night, just like always, okay?" Jane said with a sigh._

"_Okay Patrick. It's just really hard on me and Isabella. But you know that I support you even if I don't like what you're doing." His wife replied._

"_And I appreciate your support and love. Listen, can we not talk about this, please? I don't want to ruin the great day we've all had together. Can tonight, just be about us?" Jane pleaded with his wife._

_Sarah sighed, uncurled herself from her husband's embrace and sat up._

"_Yes we can. I'm sorry honey." Sarah said as she sighed once more._

_Jane pressed his body into her back and kissed her cheek._

"_It's okay baby. I forgive you." Jane said in between the soft, slow, kisses he trailed down her cheek, jawbone, neck and shoulder._

_Jane knew his wife loved this and her soft moans told him so. _

"_Don't stop Patrick." Sarah spoke softly._

"_I don't plan to baby." Jane said he continued on with kissing her._

"_Want to take this upstairs Sarah?" Jane asked her._

"_Good idea." Sarah said as she softly moaned once more. _

_With that, the couple stood up, cleaned up their wine glasses and went up stairs to their bedroom. Clothes where shed, zippers were unzipped and the two lovers spent the night exploring over and over each other's bodies._

_Jane couldn't help but smile as he lay naked in bed, holding Sarah's naked body close to him. _

'_This really has been the perfect day.' Jane thought to himself as he slipped off to sleep with a smile on his face._

_The next day Jane woke up earlier than usual, he nudged his wife away, who opened her eyes sleepily and said "Good morning."_

"_Good morning" Jane replied with a yawn and a sleepy smile. He kissed her deeply, putting all of his love, and longing into that one kiss. Sarah responded with equal enthusiasm. Soon hands roamed over each other's bodies, kisses were splayed over each other's skin and the two lovers were engaged in a heated battle for each other which ended in them crying out each other's name. Their love making session had left them both wanting more, no doubt about that, however, Jane smiled at his wife as she lay next to him on their bed._

"_I loved that Sarah. You are amazing to me! I'll never stop loving you or Isabella for as long as I live!" Jane said as he smiled once more at his wife._

"_I'll never stop loving you Patrick!" she said with a smile._

_He looked at his wife and smiled once more and sighed. They both knew that he had to get up and get going or he'd be late._

_Silence overtook them and Jane reached up and caressed his wife's face one last time and then kissed her deeply, to which she returned his kiss. They reluctantly but lovingly broke apart. _

"_I love you Sarah." He whispered to her._

"_I love you Patrick." She whispered back._

_Those words spoken, Jane smiled at her one last time, which she returned and Jane slipped out of the bed. He went about his morning routine of showering, shaving, dressing, eating breakfast and brushing his teeth. Before he left the house, he wrote his daughter and wife a note, telling them he would call them that night, and that he loved them both. With that, he gathered up his jacket, wallet, license, and other items and closed the door behind him. _

_It would be the last time he would see his wife and child alive._

Jane felt his eyes begin to water and his throat begin to feel thick as it got hard to swallow. His vision was clouded by unshed tears as the memories washed over him.

Lisbon had never seen Jane like this before. Sure, she had witnessed his rage and torment over Red John, but never like this. Her heart went out to him and she gently put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.

It was that physical contact that sent Jane, emotionally, over the edge and he let himself go. The unshed tears slipped down his face as his body shook with torment and distress. Jane held on tight to Lisbon with a death grip, knuckles white, and his eyes squeezed tight as he evoked every memory he could: that day they spent in the park, making love to his wife, seeing his daughter being born, holding her for the first time, he and Sarah buying a home together, going on holiday with his family to the beach, and then seeing the red smiley face and their bodies.

Jane whimpered as his mind was assaulted with all of these memories. Even after all these years it still hurt so much! With each memory that came over him, Jane gripped tighter onto Lisbon. Never before had he let himself feel such suffering. True he had had an emotional breakdown in the past, but this was different. It tore him apart knowing that his wife and daughter would never smile and laugh again. Jane sobbed again at the thought that he would never get to see Isabella graduate from high school, go to college, get married or have a family of her own. Jane was twisted with suffering knowing he would never again make love to Sarah, hold her hand as they went for a walk in the park, watch old sappy movies together, go out for dinner on their wedding anniversary or grow old with her.

After his cries had died down, Jane did his best to compose himself, mentally and emotionally as he breathed in several deep and relaxing breaths, wiped his eyes clean, sniffled once more and looked up at Lisbon. His hair was a mess, eyes red, and his shoulders and body hunched over with grief. It was Lisbon's eyes that really caught him off guard, not that he would let her see that. He expected to see eyes filled with distress; instead he saw eyes that spoke of calmness, trust, love, and empathy. He smiled softly at her, which she returned with ease. Jane knew he could trust this woman before him with his entire being. He had never felt so cared for in his life. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze which she squeezed back.

After a few more moments of silence, Jane opened his mouth to speak.

"Lisbon, I—." Jane began to say, but was cut off.

"Jane you don't have to say anything. I know what you're going through." Lisbon replied with a sad smile as she looked down at the couch cushion, suddenly interested in its pattern and texture.

Jane mentally kicked himself for letting himself show emotion like he had. He sighed inwardly.

'_I should have been the one comforting Lisbon, not the other way around! You idiot!'_ the consultant angrily thought to himself.

'_It's time to man up and help Lisbon. After all, that's why you're here. Not for your own therapy session!' _Jane mused as he once again sighed inwardly.

As Jane silently berated himself, Lisbon found the silence between them too much as she let her own memories overtake her and unshed tears filled her eyes.

_It was a crisp and chilly fall morning outside as the sun shone brightly into the room of Teresa Lisbon. She opened her eyes as she awoke and smiled as she remembered what day it was. It was Thanksgiving! Her favorite holiday, besides Christmas. Even at her young age of 11, the little dark haired girl knew this was a day to be thankful for what they did have. Slowly, she climbed out of her single bed, careful not to wake her brothers who were still sleeping in their separate beds. She quietly dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt, white socks and tennis shoes. Her hair she quickly put up in a messy ponytail and closed the door behind her as she left her bedroom. She made her way down the hallway to the kitchen and smiled as she entered it._

_Teresa Lisbon saw her parents, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and softly talking. Her mother, Claire smiled as her daughter entered the kitchen. Her father, Kian, sat drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Claire Lisbon had blue eyes and light brown hair and she wore blue jeans, white socks and a purple button down shirt. Kian, had green eyes and dark brown hair, like his daughter. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a plaid blue and red shirt and white socks and brown work boots._

"_Good morning honey. Happy Thanksgiving!" Claire spoke as she smiled at her only daughter._

"_Good morning Mom. Can we make some waffles for breakfast? Morning Dad!" a young Lisbon asked._

"_Good morning Tessa!" Kian spoke with a cheerful voice. _

"_Sure thing honey." Claire Lisbon replied as she got up from the table and began making her daughter waffles._

_Little Lisbon smiled at her mother and went about getting out the necessary ingredients her mother would need. Lisbon enjoyed helping her mother in the kitchen. It was one of the few things she really loved to do. Even at her young age, Lisbon had many memories of her mother in the kitchen making something. _

_Soon the waffles were ready and Lisbon sat at the table and hungrily ate. The smell of homemade waffles had lured her three pajama clad brothers out of their room, down the hall and into the kitchen where they saw their sister, sitting and eating syrup covered waffles._

_Sleepily, they murmured "Good Morning" to their parents and sister and sat down at the kitchen table trying to wake up._

"_Would you boys like some waffles?" Claire asked her two sons._

"_Yes please" they replied with yawns._

_Claire Lisbon got up from the table, and got plates, and forks and knives and set the items down on the kitchen table and smiled as her sons happily dug into the feast of homemade waffles before them. _

_Several syrup covered plates later, the Lisbon children were full and happy as they sat at the table and discussed what to do for the day. _

_Tyler spoke up, "I want to go to the parade!" spoke with a smile. There was a local Thanksgiving parade held every year in their home town._

_Andrew spoke up next. "No! I want to go to the pumpkin patch!"_

_Lisbon spoke next. "That's silly Andrew! Let's go make some apple cider!"_

_Brandon spoke up last. "Tessa that's a dumb idea! Let's play football!"_

_The kitchen was very loud amid their children's voices. To quiet his children, Kian hit his hand upon the kitchen table twice, loud enough for the children to hear. The children all knew that was the signal to be quiet. Their father wasn't a strict man, however he did demand that people be respectful to each other in their words._

"_Brandon, that wasn't very nice to say to Tessa. Please tell her you're sorry." Kian said in a stern voice._

"_Sorry Tessa" Brandon said meekly._

"_It's alright Brandon. I forgive you." Little Lisbon said with an understanding look on her face as she hugged her brother. _

"_Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to business. I think everyone has wonderful ideas! I think we can make them all work…that is if you can get ready fast enough." Kian said with a smile upon his face. _

_The children smiled at their parents and made their way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to get ready. While her brothers made their way into the bedroom to get dressed, little Lisbon went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Lisbon left the bathroom and made her way back into the kitchen to wait for her brothers. She sat talking and laughing with her parents. Soon her brothers came into the kitchen all dressed in blue jeans, old long sleeve shirts, socks and old tennis shoes with their teeth brushed, hair combed and faces washed. _

"_Can we go now?" Tyler asked._

"_Of course we can!" Kian replied with a big smile._

"_Claire honey, we'll be back later." Kian said as he kissed his wife goodbye._

_Kian piled his children in the car and they were soon off on their Thanksgiving Day adventure. They stopped at the local parade that was held in town every year. It wasn't only a parade; there were lots of other things for families to enjoy. There they spent time searching for the perfect pumpkin, which Andrew found. Next they enjoyed a fun filled hayride, complete with a haunted house visit. After the scary haunted house, Lisbon happily found some apple cider that was being made. There was face painting, bobbing for apples, pumpkin carving, which Kian did, and other various games. She even went into the haunted corn maze with her brothers and dad. After the corn maze, Kian could see his children were getting tired, so he piled them back into the car and they were soon on their way back home. _

_The Lisbon children clamored out of the car and into the kitchen where their mother was. She smiled, excitedly as she listened to everything they had done that day. She could see that they were happy but tired. Tessa Lisbon looked around the kitchen and saw all the food that her mother had made while they were away. So much food! There were mashed potatoes; stuffing from a box, green beans from the local grocery store and of course the turkey! _

_Kian came inside the house and kissed his wife hello. _

"_Did you have fun too?" Claire asked as she smiled at her husband._

"_Yes I did." Kian replied with a smile._

_Meanwhile, the Lisbon children continued to talk amongst themselves about what they liked best that day. _

_Interrupting their children's conversation, Kian smiled at his children. _

"_Who wants to play some football?" he asked with excitement in his voice._

"_I do!" Brandon, Andrew and Tyler called out happily._

"_What about you Tessa?" her father asked her._

"_I'll play for a little while, but then I want to come in and help mom, okay?" Lisbon asked._

"_That sounds wonderful." Claire Lisbon smiled at her daughter._

"_Let's go then!" Andrew cried out happily as he raced for the door._

_His brothers and sister and dad soon followed._

_Laughter could be heard outside as the children and father played touch football. About 45 minutes later, little Lisbon came back into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table reading a book. Claire looked up at her daughter and smiled. Lisbon had grass stains on her jeans and her hair was in a messy, sweaty ponytail, but she had a smile on her face._

"_Have fun?" Claire asked._

"_Do you have to ask?" Lisbon replied with a grin to her mother._

"_Go and get cleaned up and then you can help me." Her mother told her._

_Lisbon smiled at her mother, and made her way down to her bedroom. She closed the door, went and took off her tennis shoes. She then went to her closet and got out a pair of clean blue jeans and a light turquoise green long sleeve shirt and white socks. Then she opened the bedroom door and made her way into the bathroom where she changed into her clean clothes, and washed her face and hands. After she was dressed, she took her dirty clothes and put them into her clothes basket in the bedroom she shared with her brothers._

_Smiling, Tessa Lisbon made her way back to the kitchen to help her mother cook the dinner for that night. Together, mother and daughter, talked, laughed and made cherry pie, her brothers' favorite pie. They also made apple pie, which was her dad's favorite. After the pies were made and set upon their respective cooling racks, Tessa helped her mother clean up from the day's culinary activities. _

_After everything was cleaned up, mother and daughter sat at the kitchen table drinking lemonade while Claire Lisbon told her daughter about her family history. Little Lisbon loved hearing about where she came from. She didn't know much about her family, but what she did know was what her mother had told her. It was times like this that Lisbon secretly loved the most, sharing this mother daughter bonding time. It was something no one could ever take away from her. _

_A little girl's laughter filled the air as Tessa Lisbon giggled loudly as her mother told her a funny story when she grew up as a child. Soon mother and daughter were laughing together. _

_Kian Lisbon as well as her brothers smiled and grinned to each other as they came into the house and sat down at the kitchen table, all hot, sweaty and tired from their football activities. _

"_What is this sound of laughter I hear?" Kian Lisbon said with a devilish grin as he not so silently made his way over to where Tessa sat, reached down and began tickling her. Squeals of delight and glee once again filled the air as little Lisbon did her best to wriggle out of her father's grasp. She laughed so hard that she began to cry and it was only then that her father gave up and went and sat down next to his wife and sons. Little Lisbon just smiled at her father to which he returned. All the while her other family members laughed at the scene in front of them. It made them all smile._

_Andrew broke the silence. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" he proclaimed._

"_Me too!" Tyler spoke loudly_

"_Me three!" Brandon chimed in._

"_Me four!" Lisbon lastly added with a smile._

_Claire Lisbon just laughed and said "Yes, we can eat, but first you boys have to go and get cleaned up! Off you go! You too dear." The woman spoke as she looked at her husband and laughed as he wiped dirt on her nose. She smiled at him as he got up from the table and followed their sons down the hallway to their bedroom, which was across from their children's room. _

_Andrew, Tyler and Brandon got up from the table, walked down the hallway, into their bedroom and proceeded to strip off their dirty clothes, put them in their respective clothes hampers and put on fresh clothes. Andrew wore socks, blue jeans, and a red shirt with a race car logo on it. Brandon wore socks, blue jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a monster truck logo and Tyler wore socks, blue jeans, with a brown shirt with a fish logo. Then they left the bedroom and went to the bathroom where they washed their faces. They all reentered the kitchen, looking much cleaner. They sat at the table, waiting for their father to come back._

_It was a family tradition that everyone ate dinner together. _

_Knowing his children were all hungry as was he, Kian Lisbon forwent his usual shower and he quickly took off his dirty clothes, put them in their respective hamper and put on clean jeans, socks, and a grey long sleeved shirt. After he dressed he went into the bathroom where he washed his face and then he left his bedroom and made his way back to the kitchen. _

_Kian Lisbon stopped short of the sight before him: his wife, daughter and three sons were all sitting at the kitchen table goofing around, teasing each other, being jovial and giggling loudly. The father committed this image to memory. It was one that he would cherish forever. _

"_Daddy! Are you coming?" Little Lisbon questioned excitedly._

_Startled by his daughter's voice, Kian Lisbon smiled wholeheartedly at his daughter, nodded his head and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, amongst his sons and daughter, all four of whom who were still talking._

_While her sons and husband were getting cleaned up, mother and daughter had set the table and put the food out._

"_This looks and smells wonderful! Thank you Claire honey." Kian Lisbon told his wife as he looked at her in admiration and love. _

_Claire Lisbon smiled back at her husband and said "Your daughter helped too." As Claire looked at her little Lisbon with gratitude and love in her eyes._

"_Did you Tessa?" Kian asked warmth in his voice._

_Tessa who had stopped talking to her brothers looked up at her father and said "Yes Daddy. I helped to make desert!" the little girl replied smiling widely._

"_I'm sure it will be yummy!" Kian said with a chuckle. _

"_Mommy can we eat now that Daddy's here?" Brandon asked._

"_Yes we can, but first we have to say grace. Who wants to do it this year?" Claire Lisbon asked._

_Tyler spoke up. "I will." _

_Everyone bowed their heads, and spoke the words silently as Tyler spoke them aloud._

'_Bless us, O Lord,  
and these your gifts,  
which we are about to receive  
from your bounty.  
Through Christ our Lord._

Amen.'

_A collective "Amen" was heard around the table. With the prayer said, everyone looked up and smiled._

"_Let's eat!" Andrew chimed in. Claire and Kian just laughed happily as they all partook of the food in front of them._

_For the first few moments the only sounds that were heard was that of food being eaten and forks and knives scraping plates. Once everyone had had their fill and the dinner plates had been cleared away, it was time for desert! Plates, napkins, and forks were all put out on the table in anticipation of the yummy desert to soon follow. _

_Andrew, Tyler and Brandon all squealed in delight as they saw the big cherry pie set before them. Kian smiled as he saw the second pie being set upon the table. His wife and daughter knew him too well!_

_As Claire Lisbon sat down at the table, a cutting knife lay next to her right hand, she couldn't help but grin. Her boys, husband and daughter all looked perfectly content in this moment, teasing each other with jokes and merrily laughing aloud. It was moments like this that she held captive in her mind's eye. _

_Hating to interrupt this precious moment, but knowing she had to, Claire Lisbon, with her left hand hit the table twice and everyone quieted down almost immediately. She smiled softly at her family._

"_I know that everyone is eager for some pie. But I think it's important if we all share what we're thankful for this year. After all, it's tradition" _

"_That's a good idea honey. I'll start" Kian said._

"_I'm thankful for the perfect day that I got to spend with my family." Kian spoke with a proud smile._

_Tyler's turn was next. "I'm thankful for spending time with Andrew, Brandon, Tessa and Daddy today at the parade."_

_Next up was Andrew. "I'm thankful for the pumpkin we found at the parade. It's HUGE!" Andrew said as he gestured with his arms the size of the pumpkin with his arms stretched out wide as they could go. _

_Everyone laughed._

"_Me next!" Brandon cried happily. "I'm thankful for touch football. It was SO much fun!" he went on to say. _

"_You're next Tessa" Kian said, smiling._

"_I'm thankful for spending time with mom and cooking." Little Lisbon said as she glanced at her mother who was smiling happily at her daughter._

"_Go ahead mommy!" Tessa Lisbon cheerily said to her mother._

"_I'm thankful for being so blessed with such a wonderful family." Claire Lisbon spoke happily._

"_Well spoken honey." Kian said with a smile._

_Claire Lisbon sighed with happiness._

"_Alright! Who's ready for some pie?" she asked._

"_I am!" was the reply of her sons, daughter and husband._

_When her husband as replied as well, Claire looked at him with a semi-serious look upon her face to which Kian leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth._

"_Ewwww!" they heard their children say. They laughed softly to each other, and smiled._

_They pulled apart and Kian winked at his wife, and she blushed. _

_Kian turned in his seat back towards his children and smiled at them. He grabbed the knife and proceeded to cut a piece of cherry pie for each of his children. He then cut a piece of apple pie for himself and Claire. Everyone quickly ate the delicious pie and commented on how wonderful they both tasted._

_After desert was over with and the plates and forks were cleared, the family sat around the table and continued to talk and laugh with each other. _

"_It looks like someone's getting tired" Claire leaned over and commented quietly to Kian as she saw her three boys starting to yawn._

"_It looks that way. I'll get them to bed." Kian said._

"_Come on boys, time for bed." Kian said as he roused his sleepy sons up from the table._

"_Do we have to?" Tyler whined._

"_Yes you do." Kian replied. _

"_I love you Mommy." Spoke Tyler, Andrew and Brandon as they slowly got down from the table and followed their father down the hall. _

"_Goodnight boys. Love you too." Was Claire's reply._

"_I love you too." Chirped Tessa._

"_Love you too Tessa" was their sleepy reply. Mother and daughter just chuckled to themselves. _

_One by one, Kian proceeded to help each of his sons bath, dress in their pajamas, brush their teeth and in bed asleep. _

"_Mommy, can I stay up and help you for a little while?" Tessa asked her mother as her brothers were all getting ready for bed. _

"_Sure thing honey." Claire said with a smile._

_Tessa Lisbon helped her mother put the food away, and put the dishes in the dishwasher and they sat up at the table talking as they waited for Kian to come back to the kitchen._

_Kian Lisbon smiled as he walked back into the kitchen where his wife and daughter sat talking. _

"_What are you two talking about?" he asked as he walked up to Tessa and ruffled her hair and sat next to his wife._

"_Nothing much honey. I was just telling Tessa here more about her family heritage." Claire Lisbon said with a happy smile._

_That said, Tessa Lisbon yawned and smiled at her parents who just smiled back at her._

"_Did you have a good day Tessa?" Kian asked her._

_Little Lisbon just nodded her head as she stifled another yawn._

"_Off to bed with you." Kian said with a smile to his daughter._

"_Okay. I love you." Tessa said sleepily as she made her way down the hallway, into her bedroom where she got her pajamas and then went into the bathroom to bathe and then redress. Finally she brushed her teeth and was soon safely in the comfort of her bed. _

"_Love you too honey." They each called out as they continued sitting at the kitchen table. _

_As Tessa Lisbon fell asleep the last sound she heard was her parent's laughter coming from the kitchen. _

"Lisbon." Jane's voice called out softly as he broke the silence between them.

The woman said not a word.

"Lisbon." Jane repeated. The dark haired woman still said nothing.

"Teresa, _please_ look at me." Jane pleaded.

Hearing such emotion in the consultant's voice, Lisbon slowly lifted her eyes to meet Jane's. The unshed tears now flowed freely from her eyes and it broke Jane's heart to see Lisbon like this. He couldn't recall a time when Lisbon had cried in front of him and it hurt him deeply that she was so damaged.

Knowing that Lisbon wasn't one for physical closeness, Jane slowly and tenderly wrapped his arms around the petite woman as she fell into his soft and gentle hold. Her tears soaked his T-shirt, but he continued to hold her close to him. Jane wondered if Lisbon had ever wept at all, for any reason. He knew she was a tough woman, both outside and in and she wasn't the type of person to show emotion. The question continued to gnaw at his mind as he held her.

Teresa Lisbon held onto Jane with a fierce intensity as the tears flowed from her eyes. She sobbed not only for that Thanksgiving Day, which was her last with her mom, but also for the hell that followed: her dad's abuse, both the physical and mental violence she and her brother's had to endure from their father's drinking. With her eyes shut tightly and Jane's T-shirt balled up in her fists and sobs that wracked her body to the core, Teresa Lisbon recalled every slap, hit, bruise, bloody nose and the numerous broken bones she and her brother's endured at their father's hand. Remembering these memories made her weep even harder and cling to Jane for dear life. She sobbed even harder as new memories attacked her mind: those of her brother Tyler and all of the experiences they shared both good and bad. She recollected the times she protected Tyler from her father's drunken beatings, the look of happiness on his face when she had given him a birthday present, how excited he had been to have gotten straight A's on his report cards, how handsome he looked graduating from high school, then college and getting both his Master's and Ph.D. Tyler was still so young and he had so much potential and life to live! This thought alone sent Lisbon over the brink as she howled in agony and let the sorrow overtake her as she gripped Jane firmly.

Jane said nothing all the time Lisbon was in his arms, he just held her close knowing that sometimes no words were needed.

Lisbon's sobs eventually died down and Jane could hear her trying to calm herself down, breathing in and out slowly. Lisbon rubbed her eyes and nose, sniffled once more and looked up at Jane. What she saw in his blue eyes surprised her. She anticipated seeing pity and shame instead she saw deep concern, kindness, warmth and love in his eyes. The cheerless woman let out an audible gasp as she stared into Jane's eyes.

"Lisbon, what is it dear?" Jane asked as anxiety filled his voice.

Lisbon took a moment to collect her thoughts and when she spoke her voice came out in a hoarse manner.

"Jane, after my parents died, and my brothers and I grew up and I joined the SFPD and eventually the CBI, well, I haven't had the best track record when it comes to stable relationships. My brothers and I haven't been close in years, much less talked to each other. Not to mention Bosco or my relationship with my dad after my mom's death." Her voice trailed off.

Jane meanwhile kept quiet.

"I said that to say this: my relationship with you, professionally, has been unique to say the least."

They both let out small smiles at the mention of this.

"Seriously though, our professional relationship has been the most long-standing bond I've ever had with a man. That look in your eyes tonight, the one of warmth, and love, isn't one that I've seen in a very long time. So, um, I just wanted to say, 'thanks'". The dark haired agent said.

Jane kept quiet as his mind processed this information. He had known about Lisbon's turbulent childhood but only from what he had read in her file and what she had told him over the years, which hadn't been much.

Lisbon sat silent as she watched his mind take in all that she had told him. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"Lisbon, I know that it's hard for you to depend on or confide in people. So I want to reassure you that what has happened here tonight will stay between us. You have my word. I know that that hasn't served us well in the past, but tonight I want to be direct and sincere in both my words and actions. As for that look that I gave you earlier, all I can say is 'you're welcome'. Honestly, tonight has been difficult for me as well, but I'm sure you already know that. As your friend I'm going to help you through this, I hope you realize that." Jane said with a genuine look in his eyes.

"Yes Jane, I do realize that and I couldn't ask for more at this moment. You've been a good friend to me these past few days and I don't know how I would have made it without you. Thank you for being so raw and open with me tonight about everything." Lisbon responded as she smiled a real smile to which Jane returned with a real smile of his own.

The two sat in comfortable silence on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence.

Lisbon's stomach grumbled loudly breaking the silence. Jane just looked at her a grinned.

"Someone's hungry?" Jane teased.

"I guess so. What are you in the mood for?" Lisbon questioned.

"How about take out from that Thai place that you love so much?" Jane offered as he got up from the couch for her landline which sat on an end table perched next said couch.

"I do not-" Lisbon started to object.

"Don't lie to me Lisbon, I'll always know." Jane said with a smirk as he dialed up the familiar number.

Lisbon huffed and crossed her arms, a glare, yet a playful one was shot his way. To which Jane just laughed at her. Lisbon rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine Jane since you picked the place you can pay as well. I'm in the mood for a movie and it's my turn to pick." Lisbon said as she got up from the couch, stretched out her limbs and went to where her DVD's sat on the bookshelf and picked one out. She smiled to herself as she finally chose one and sat back down the couch and waited for Jane.

"The food's ordered and should be here in 10 minutes. Do you want tea Lisbon?" Jane asked her as he stood there, phone in hand, watching her.

"Tea sounds good Jane." Lisbon replied.

Jane left the room he was in and walked into the kitchen where he proceeded to make tea for the both of them.

'_It looks so natural seeing him in the kitchen like that.'_ Lisbon smiled to herself.

In the meantime, Jane busied himself with making tea for the two of them. He had been in Lisbon's kitchen quite a few times in recent days and found himself thinking of what it would be like to make breakfast for her in the morning or make her a home cooked meal on a Friday night after work. His musings were interrupted by Lisbon calling his name. It was the use of his first name that got the man's attention.

"Lost in thought are we?" Lisbon teased.

"Only about you my dear" Jane retorted.

"Oh hush." Lisbon said with a blush.

"Food's here, I hope you're hungry. By the way, while you were making tea I snuck into your wallet upstairs and grabbed some cash." The agent said as she put the 3 bags of food on the kitchen table.

"That's fine Lisbon. Here's your tea." Jane told her with a smile as he set both their tea cups down on the kitchen table.

"Thanks" Lisbon replied as she got out two plates, napkins, and forks and knives for them both.

Dinner was eaten in gregarious silence. After they had finished eating, Lisbon put the remaining food away while Jane cleaned up their plates, cups and utensils.

As Jane stood in the kitchen putting the last of the utensils away, Jane piped up.

"So Lisbon, what kind of movie did you pick out?"

"Sleepless in Seattle" she replied with contentment in her voice.

"How'd I guess?" Jane assumed cheekily.

"Shut up you cheeky monkey." Lisbon told him with a laugh as she threw a wadded up napkin at him, which he easily dodged, all the while laughing at her.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" she asked him.

"Yes dear." Jane replied with a smile.

They went into the living room and Jane sat on the couch, while Lisbon turned on the TV and DVD player, put in the DVD and pushed PLAY with the remote control. Once this was all done, she sat down next to Jane on the couch.

As the previews for other movies played, Jane posed a question.

"Why do you like this movie so much Lisbon?"

"Call me a hopeless romantic, but there's something about the ending scene that just gets me every time! Maybe it's the characters or something, but this has been one of my favorite movies since…forever!" Lisbon said with a smile.

Jane just smiled at her. Together they watched the movie from beginning to end, with Lisbon quoting lines from the movie along the way. Jane found this to be quite endearing of the agent, not that he'd tell her that. That bit of information he kept for himself.

The end credits rolled and Jane glanced over at Lisbon, who was doing her best to keep her eyes open.

"Time for bed, sleepy head Lisbon." Jane said with laughter in his voice as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm not tired." Lisbon protested.

"Liar liar pants on fire." Jane answered back.

"Go to hell and take a toothbrush" Lisbon said snarkily

Jane just laughed and turned off the TV and DVD player. He then leaned over and tugged on her shirt sleeve as she continued to sit on the couch eyes closed.

"What?" she asked, her voice tired.

"Are you going to sleep here tonight? Because if you are I'll gladly sleep up in your bed." Those words got Lisbon to open her eyes and glare at the consultant.

"When hell freezes over is when that will happen." Lisbon threatened.

"Just saying." Jane said with a grin as he held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes at him. Then she stood up, and stretched her body, yawning at the same time.

Jane got quite the eye full as Lisbon's shirt rode up her torso and showed off her beautifully toned stomach. Jane did his best not to stare, but was unsuccessful.

'_There's something about this woman that will be the death of me.' _Jane thought to himself as he imagined what was under that shirt she wore. That one thought sent his mind racing…

'_Down boy, now isn't the time or place.' _ Jane chastised himself.

A couch pillow hit his head which brought him out of his Lisbon induced daydream.

"What was that for?" Jane asked.

"I called your name a couple of times, you didn't answer. So the pillow was the next best option." Lisbon replied with a big grin.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jane said in a dead serious voice.

"Why not?" Lisbon asked.

"Because Lisbon, this means war!" Jane said excitedly as he picked up the pillow that had hit him in the head and hit her back.

Thus started a massive pillow and tickle fight which ended with the two of them collapsing on the couch, Lisbon atop of Jane, straddling him as she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"Say 'uncle' and I'll stop Jane. You should've known better than to take on a woman who had older brothers. I'm the pillow and tickle fighting champion!" Lisbon said laughing at Jane's misfortune.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Jane shouted out with laughter.

Lisbon promptly stopped her pillow hitting spree and laughed along with him. Silence overtook them as they realized their compromising positions. The sexual tension wasn't lost on either of them as they both stayed quiet with unspoken thoughts ran in their minds. They both knew that they couldn't act on their unspoken thoughts: Jane because he was still grieving his wife and child and Lisbon because of her fragile emotional state and because it went against her morals and the CBI rules.

"Lisbon, I think maybe you'd better get off and we should get to bed." Jane knew that the moment he spoke those words it was a slip-up.

Lisbon just looked at Jane.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Jane said fiercely.

Lisbon just smiled.

"I know that Jane. I'm just messing with you." She told him as she got off him and held out her hand to him to pull him off the couch. The consultant accepted and was soon back on his feet. He helped Lisbon put the pillows back on the couch and straighten up the living room area.

Once this was done, Jane went over, locked the front door and Lisbon turned off the lights and together they walked upstairs to bed.

Lisbon was the first one in the room, she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom after she closed the door, where she stripped off the clothes she wore and put on her pajamas. Next she washed her face and brushed her teeth and opened the bathroom door.

"It's yours Jane." Lisbon said as she exited the bathroom and put her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Thanks Lisbon." Jane said with his pajamas in his hand.

Jane entered the bathroom, shut the door, stripped himself of his clothes and put on his pajamas. Next he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After this was done, he opened the door to see Lisbon lying in her bed on her side, eyes closed. He was quiet as he closed the bathroom door and turned out the bathroom light. Jane crept quietly as he could and put his dirty clothes in his overnight bag. Next he went and turned out the bedroom light. As he slid into bed, Lisbon turned her body towards Jane and spoke.

"Jane, thank you for today."

"You're welcome Lisbon." Jane replied.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes Lisbon?" Jane answered.

"Can you, as a friend, please just hold me?" Lisbon posed the question.

"Of course my dear Lisbon. Sleep tight." Jane said as he pulled her close to him and she snuggled into his body, their legs intertwining.

"Sleep well Jane." Lisbon murmured.

Jane closed his eyes, breathed deeply of the scent that was Teresa Lisbon and let his mind drift away.

'If someone had told me that one day I'd be holding my boss and good friend Teresa Lisbon in a position like this, I'd laugh in their face! I'm the luckiest man alive!' Jane thought smugly to himself as he felt himself float off into blissful sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Smile Chapter 4

Author: phoenixmagic1

Rating: T for language and sexual innuendos

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance

Warnings: Names and circumstances have been changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. I'm making no money from this.

A/N 1: I know its been a long time since I've updated this story. Thank you to everyone for all of their reviews and comments.

A/N 2: I have taken some liberties with Lisbon's home life. This may be OOC/AU.

JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER*JELLOFOREVER

Chapter 4

Saturday morning arrived like any other morning with sunny skies and chirping birds. The sun shone into Lisbon's bedroom where Patrick Jane held tightly onto Teresa Lisbon who lay sleeping in his arms, their arms and legs still intertwined from the night before. Both were surrounded in a mess of pillows and bed sheets. Time was of no matter to either of them as they lay in deep slumber.

Jane slowly opened his blue eyes and did his best to shake the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head to look at the clock on the side table next to Lisbon's bed. It read 6:10a.m. He yawned and gazed upon Lisbon who, at the moment, had a peaceful smile on her face.

'_Has anyone looked more beautiful than she does?'_ he thought to himself.

As Jane held Lisbon, he became aware of his need to use the bathroom. Carefully and as quietly as he could, Jane untangled himself from Lisbon's body and went and used the bathroom. After Jane had finished his business, he washed his hands and brushed his teeth and hair. Next, he opened the bathroom door to find Lisbon just waking up. Lisbon opened her green eyes, stretched out her arms, yawned, and ran tired fingers through her hair to calm her bed head, not knowing she had an audience.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" Jane said with a goofy grin on his face.

Lisbon, who was still sluggish with sleep, turned her head towards the sound and replied.

"Thanks Jane. Good morning to you too." She spoke in a sarcastic and sleepy tone.

"Good morning Lisbon." Jane replied with a smile which Lisbon returned.

Jane sat down on the bed and sorted through his clothes to see if he had any clean clothes left to wear. He sighed inwardly when he saw he didn't have any.

Lisbon meanwhile, got up from the bed and went into the bathroom where she took care of her business, after which she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. When she opened the bathroom door she saw Jane packing up his overnight bag.

A surge of nervousness fired through Lisbon's body and she struggled to find her voice to speak.

"What are you doing Jane? I thought you were staying." Her voice was confused and nervous.

Jane put down his partly packed bag and went over to where Lisbon stood. He could see that the woman before him was scared, nervous and confused.

"There's no need to be nervous my dear Lisbon. I'm just packing up my dirty clothes. I don't have any more clean clothes." Jane said in a calming voice. He could see the relief in her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Besides Lisbon who would make you amazing food if I weren't here?" Jane said cheekily.

Lisbon playfully punched his arm to which Jane feigned being hurt. Lisbon just rolled her eyes at his childlike behavior. Jane resumed packing up his bag and Lisbon went about straightening the bed sheets and pillows. Both of them were quiet.

As Lisbon straightened the last pillow, her stomach growled loudly breaking the silence between them.

"Someone's hungry." Jane observed smartly as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Lisbon to finish.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Lisbon replied sarcastically as she playfully hit him on the head with a pillow. Jane in retaliation, grabbed the second pillow on the bed, and held it up to prepare to strike back.

"Do you really want to do that Jane? Remember what happened last night?" Lisbon said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"You make a good point there Lisbon." Jane said as he put down his pillow. Lisbon put down hers as well.

They remade the bed together, straightening the covers and rearranging the pillows. Lisbon spoke as they fixed the last pillow.

"Jane I'll go downstairs and make coffee and tea and you can come down when you're ready." The petite woman said as she walked out of the bedroom in her maroon red pajama pants and black tank top.

"Sound good Lisbon." Jane replied.

'_That is one sexy woman. Does she know what she does to me?'_ Jane thought to himself as he watched her leave.

Lisbon made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she went about making coffee for herself and tea for Jane.

Jane came downstairs minutes later wearing the same clothes from the day before, his old blue T-shirt and an old blue pair of jeans, white socks and brown dress shoes. He carried with him his overnight bag. Once at the bottom of the stairs he walked to the front door and placed his overnight bag by the front door, so as to remember to take it with him when they left.

"What's for breakfast this morning Lisbon?" Jane inquired as he walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair at the table just as Lisbon was finishing fixing his tea just the way he liked it as she put the hot cup of tea in front of him on the table.

"Thanks Lisbon" Jane said as he yawned and stretched out his arms above his head, doing his best to wake up.

"You're welcome Jane" Lisbon spoke as she turned back towards the kitchen counter where her steaming cup of coffee stood.

Lisbon grasped it by the handle and walked over to where Jane sat and sat down in the chair. They both sat in silence enjoying their beverages. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts and it was Lisbon who broke the silence.

"How does cereal sound? I know it's not much. I need to go to the grocery store today." Lisbon suggested as she sat drinking her coffee.

"Cereal sounds good." Jane said with a cheerful smile as he sipped his hot tea enjoying the taste as it woke him up.

Lisbon smiled back, a tired but content smile on her face.

"Here's what I'm thinking Jane" Lisbon paused as she took a sip of her coffee. She sighed contently as she felt the caffeine jolt her body awake.

Jane took a sip of his tea as he waited for her to continue.

"Yes my dear Lisbon." Jane inquired as he drank his tea. The man sighed inwardly to himself and a sudden thought crossed his mind.

'_This is the perfect way to spend a Saturday morning. Lisbon and I sitting here drinking coffee and tea…Lisbon wearing those pajama pants and that shirt…'_

"Jane…Jane…are you listening to me? Did you hear anything I said?" Lisbon asked him, a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry Lisbon, I was lost in thought. Continue" The consultant said as he gestured to her.

"As I was saying, we'll eat breakfast and I'll go shower. We'll then leave and go to your home and then we'll head out to the grocery store. After that we have to come back here because I have to call my brothers so we can discuss funeral arrangements for Tyler." Sadness filled her voice as she unwrapped her left hand that was wrapped around her coffee cup and wiped her eyes, hoping Jane wouldn't notice.

Jane reached over and gently squeezed her right hand which still held her now warm coffee cup. Lisbon's right hand let go of the cup and gently squeezed back. No words were shared between the two people.

As they squeezed each other's hands, Lisbon mentally kicked herself.

'_Now isn't the time to cry darn it! Jane must think I look horrible in my pajamas, messy hair and having not showered!' _

The blond haired consultant was lost in his own thoughts as they continued to sit quietly.

'_That woman couldn't look any more beautiful!' _

Jane was brought out of his daydream by Lisbon calling his name.

"Jane…Jane…did you hear what I said? I wanted to know what kind of cereal you wanted." Lisbon inquired.

Jane just smiled and replied, "Whatever kind you're having my dear."

Lisbon, took one last drink from her cup, stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchen counter. She placed her cup in the sink and went about preparing cereal for the two of them. She walked over to the cabinet where she kept her bowls, opened the cabinet door and got down two cereal bowls and placed them on the countertop then closed said cabinet door. The petite woman then walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door and got out the milk carton and closed the refrigerator door. With milk carton in hand, she ambled over the countertop where the bowls sat and placed the milk carton next to these items.

Smiling to herself, Lisbon strode over to the pantry where she kept her cereal, rice and other items and opened the pantry door. The caffeinated woman surveyed the contents of the pantry and mentally made a list of what to buy at the store. Once this was done, she spotted the brand of cereal she wanted, grabbed the box and closed the door. Cereal box in hand, Lisbon made her way back to where the bowls and milk carton sat on the countertop. Lisbon opened the cereal box and poured a generous amount of cereal into both bowls and then closed the box and sat it on the countertop. Now more awake thanks to caffeine, Lisbon uncapped the milk carton and poured milk into the bowls. She set the milk carton back on the counter, picked up the cap and placed it back on the carton.

With the milk recapped, she grasped the milk carton and made her way over to the refrigerator, opened said door and placed the carton in its place and closed the door. Lisbon then walked back over to where the cereal box stood, grabbed it and ambled over to the pantry, opened said door and placed the cereal box in its place and closed the door. Lastly, Lisbon walked over to kitchen drawer where she kept her utensils, opened said drawer and got out two spoons and closed said drawer. With the spoons in hand, Lisbon walked over to the kitchen table where Jane sat, quietly drinking his tea and she placed the spoons on the table. Lisbon turned around and walked the short distance to where the cereal bowls stood and took one in each hand. The hungry woman turned back around so she faced Jane and slowly made her way to the table and placed both bowls on said table.

"I hope you like Raisin Bran." Lisbon said as she sat down in her chair across from Jane, grabbed a spoon and began eating.

Lisbon didn't fail to notice that Jane had said nothing since she had begun making cereal.

"Is something wrong Jane? Do you not like this cereal?" Lisbon asked, her voice concerned.

"No Lisbon nothing's wrong. I love Raisin Bran! This will seem silly but it's been a long time since I've had someone make me breakfast, even if it's just cereal. So thank you." Jane replied in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Okay Jane. I'm glad you like it." Lisbon told him as she continued to eat. Jane looked up from his cereal bowl and smiled at her.

Lisbon who had been quite hungry finished first and she pushed her empty bowl away and sighed happily to herself. Minutes later, Jane too finished and pushed his empty bowl away.

Lisbon noticed that he had finished and opened her mouth to speak, but Jane cut her off.

"I know what you're thinking Lisbon. You were going to ask me if I wanted more tea and cereal and the answer is no." Jane said with a grin. Lisbon just glared at him.

Jane went on, "You should go up and shower quickly and I'll do the dishes." Lisbon just glared at him harder.

"On Lisbon you know you can't fool me. I'm physic remember? Now go on up and shower." Jane said as he got up from the table, and began clearing away the bowls, spoons and his tea cup. Once all the items were collected, he made his way over the sink and placed them in the sink.

"Smartass" Lisbon retorted as she slowly pushed back her chair and got up from the table and made her way out of the kitchen and upstairs to shower.

Jane just laughed at her and turned his attention back to the sink of dirty dishes. He turned on the faucet and rinsed each bowl, and spoon and his tea cup. When this was done, Jane turned off the water and his eyes searched for the dishwasher. Once he had found it, the blond haired consultant, opened up said dishwasher and placed the dirty dishes inside and closed said door. Next, Jane walked over to where Lisbon kept her paper towels on another part of her kitchen counter and tore off a few sheets and proceeded to wipe down said kitchen counters. After the counters were wiped clean, Jane ambled over to where Lisbon's trash can was and put the used paper towels into the can. Smiling to himself, Jane walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Lisbon's TV, couch and coffee table were. Jane lay down and stretched himself out along the couch, mindful of the coffee table and closed his eyes. Not one for sleeping, Jane found himself dreaming peacefully as he waited for Lisbon.

While Jane had been cleaning up, Lisbon made her way upstairs, and into her bedroom where she closed the bedroom door. Lisbon turned on the bathroom light as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped herself of her clothes and opened the shower door and turned on the hot water. Then she got in and closed the shower door. The hot water felt good on her body as she wet her hair and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirted some in her hand and washed and rinsed her hair. She then grabbed a bottle of conditioner, put some in her hand and washed and rinsed her hair. Next came face wash, so Lisbon snatched up her bottle of face wash, poured some in her hand, and rubbed this on her face and rinsed it off. Lastly came her body wash. Lisbon seized her bottle of body wash and her wash cloth and poured body wash from the bottle onto her wet wash cloth and washed and rinsed her body. Once she was all clean, Lisbon turned off the water, opened the shower door and grabbed the towel that was hers and wrapped it around her body. Carefully, Lisbon stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair and body.

With the towel wrapped around her, Lisbon collected her dirty clothes, and opened the bathroom door and turned off the light as she exited the bathroom. The freshly showered Lisbon deposited her dirty clothes in her dirty clothes hamper and went about getting dressed. Nearby her bed, was her dresser where she kept her personal items and she opened various drawers and got out underwear, a bra and socks. She trekked over to her closet, opened its doors and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black leather belt and a brown button down three-quarter sleeve shirt that was waist length. Clothes in hand, Lisbon closed the closet doors and went back over to her bed and lay the clothes on the bed. Lisbon glanced at the clock, noting the time and quickly went to her dresser where on top of said dresser she kept a variety of hair products. Quickly Lisbon fixed her hair and then dressed in the clothes lying on the bed. Lastly she put on her favorite pair of black boots. After she was finally dressed, the green eyed woman picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom switched on the light and brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. She hung up the towel to dry. Once done she turned off the light and exited the bathroom. Dressed and ready to face the day, Lisbon grabbed her purse which held her wallet, cell phone, car keys and other items opened the bedroom door and made her way downstairs, quickly but quietly.

Lisbon had to hold back a laugh as she got to bottom the stairs and saw Jane lying on the couch, snoring softly. The woman grinned to herself as she opened her purse and retrieved her cell phone that had a camera built in and snapped a picture or two.

'_I have to get a picture of this! It's too adorable!'_ She mused to herself as she watched Jane stir, lost in a dream.

The agent watched as her consultant smiled to himself as he dreamt. His right arm stayed close to his side while his left arm hung loosely off the couch. His hair was uncombed and his T-shirt and jeans were twisted from his constant moving whilst sleeping. The one thing that struck Lisbon was how his face looked. The worry lines around his eyes had now softened giving way to a more peaceful look. It wasn't often that Lisbon saw this side of Jane.

'_One more picture!'_ she thought with a smile as she pushed the button on her phone to capture this moment of Jane sleeping. As much as the Agent wanted to continue to watch her consultant slumber on her couch, she knew they had to get going. Lisbon who still had her phone in her hand, glanced at it, noting the time and quietly slipped it into her purse.

The green eyed woman carefully put down her purse and leaned over to where Jane lay on the couch. She gently shook his left arm which still hung loosely off the couch and spoke in a soft voice.

"Wake up Jane." Lisbon got no response from a slumbering Jane.

Lisbon tried once again, harder this time.

"Let's go Jane. Time to get up." Lisbon spoke more forcefully as she shook him harder. To her dismay the woman got no response. Lisbon wasn't one to be fooled and knew that Jane wasn't the kind of man to sleep _that_ deeply. She knew something was amiss.

Lisbon decided to play along with Jane's game and she rose, turned and went into the kitchen and got down from the cupboard a cup, turned the faucet on and filled it with cold water. She grinned to herself as she walked back into where Jane still slept as she held the cup in her right hand.

The petite woman walked over to where Jane lay and said in a loud voice as she held in her right hand the cup of water overtop his sleeping form.

"Patrick Jane if you don't get up right now, I'll pour ice cold water on you." She threatened in a menacing voice.

Lisbon waited perhaps 30 seconds and received no answer and so she began to pour the water onto Jane. The Agent watched Jane's reaction. Little did she know that Jane _had_ been sleeping peacefully until Lisbon came in and started snapping pictures of him with her camera phone. Was it his fault that her camera phone made so much noise as it took pictures?

The consultant was now feigning sleeping and he opened his eyes, rolled out of the way and onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table, with an "ouch" escaping his lips.

Lisbon looked down at Jane who lay on the floor, now rubbing his sore knees and elbows which took the brunt of his fall off the couch. The man looked up at Lisbon and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Lisbon spoke as she stood in front of him, the cup of water still in her right hand. Her left hand rested on her hip.

"You knew all along didn't you Jane?" Lisbon asked. The consultant got up from the floor and stood in front of her, a grin still on his face.

Jane didn't answer her, instead he deflected and announced.

"You know Lisbon you really ought to buy a camera phone that doesn't have such a loud click to it when you snap a picture." Jane said with a devilish grin as he looked at Lisbon.

Lisbon just glared at him and replied, "Cheeky monkey." Lisbon said with a now playful smirk on her face.

"Now let's get going or we'll be really late." Lisbon said as she put the cup of water down on the coffee table. Lisbon bent down and grabbed her purse on the floor, opened it and took out her keys and held them in her hand. Then she stood back up and faced Jane.

"Are you ready to go Jane?" Lisbon asked as she began to get impatient.

"I'm ready when you are Lisbon!" Jane said with childlike enthusiasm as a cheesy smile appeared on his face.

With that, Lisbon and Jane headed towards the door and Jane paused to snatch up his overnight bag he had left at the front door earlier. Lisbon unlocked the front door, they walked outside and she relocked the door. They walked quietly to the car and Lisbon opened the driver side door and slid into the seat with her purse on her lap. Once settled, Lisbon took her purse from her lap and placed it on the backseat. Jane walked to the passenger side back seat, opened the door and put his bag on the floor, and closed the door. He then opened the backseat passenger side door and got into his seat. Once their seatbelts were fastened, Lisbon turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed off from San Francisco to Jane's house in Malibu.

About 6 hours later they pulled into the driveway of Jane's house. Lisbon turned off the car and they both sat quietly staring at the empty, large house in front of them.

Not wanting to get caught up in bad memories, Jane broke the silence first.

"Let's not waste more daylight Lisbon! Hop to it!" Jane said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and got out. He then opened the backseat passenger side door, unzipped his bag, found his house keys and zipped it closed. He gripped the handle and pulled the bag out of the car and shut the door.

Lisbon who had rolled down the windows during the drive to Jane's house still sat in the car, silent. She continued to study the house and all of its features, from its dilapidated roof, to the overgrown weeds in the front yard to the ever present and eerie silence that enveloped the house.

Not one to usually look out for others, the consultant's demeanor changed as he watched the woman in the car observe and take in to herself his house.

Jane put down his bag and leaned into the open car window and articulated.

"Lisbon, are you coming in or do you want to sit in the car all day long?"

Lisbon blushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring at his house, voiced her thoughts.

"Yes Jane I'm coming in." Lisbon said as she turned off the car, unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car door and got out, stretching as she did so. After stretching she closed the driver side door. It had been a very long drive and she was tired.

"I'll be inside." Jane declared as he picked up his bag and made his way down the short walk way, up the stairs, and onto the front porch. He used his keys and unlocked the front door and went inside. Jane left the front door open for Lisbon. The consultant tossed the house keys into the bowl which sat on top of a small wooden black table in the foyer and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Lisbon opened the driver side back door and got out her purse and closed the door. She then locked the car and made her way down the short walk way, up the stairs and into the house. Once inside the house Lisbon closed the front door. In the foyer, sat a small wooden black table and on the table was a bowl which held the keys that Jane had thrown in there just moments before.

Lisbon could hear Jane upstairs in his bedroom in the shower. She silently made her way around the somber and shadowlike house. From the foyer, Lisbon wandered into what she assumed was the family room where she saw on the floor the indentations of where the couch, TV and other pieces of furniture would have stood. Her mind conjured up happier times for Jane and his family, of laughter from birthdays and watching movies and eating popcorn and Christmas mornings. A tear slipped down her face as she imagined all the joyous times Jane had spent with his daughter and wife.

Unaccustomed to being in Jane's house Lisbon left the room and trekked over the kitchen. The once vibrant and lively kitchen was now comfortless and sunless. The countertops and floor had gathered years of dust and she could see on the floor the impressions that were left by various kitchen appliances: the refrigerator, kitchen table, dishwasher, and stove/oven/microwave. In her mind's eye she visualized mornings of laughter as Jane made breakfast for his daughter and wife at the stove and noisy dinners together.

Lisbon then noticed two big glass doors which when she walked over to them and looked out she saw they led out to the back deck and subsequently the gazebo which Jane had used many years prior for his "physic consults". These large doors that at one time shone light brightly into the kitchen were now cold and lifeless.

Satisfied with what the kitchen looked like, Lisbon left said area and made her way to other rooms in the house, mostly staying on the first floor.

Whilst Lisbon took to exploring Jane's house, the consultant was upstairs in his bedroom. Once inside his bedroom Jane flipped on his bedroom light and emptied his overnight bag and placed the dirty clothes in a pile to be washed later on. A large black plastic bag lay nearby which Jane would use for his dirty clothes. He walked to his closet, opened its doors and surveyed the clothes inside. Jane took off the hangers various pairs of clean jeans and t-shirts and put them in his bag. Next he took off the hangers three grey three-piece suits and put them in a garment bag as not to wrinkle them. Satisfied with the clothes he had he moved onto the other items he would need. Next to his rows of clothes in his closet, sat his underwear and socks, he grabbed the number of socks and underwear he would need and stuffed them into his overnight bag. He closed the closet doors and set his overnight bag and garment bag aside.

Jane stripped off his clothes, and tossed them on the pile of dirty clothes from his overnight bag. He then opened the bathroom door, flipped on the light and walked in and closed the door. It was a small bathroom, enough size to accommodate a sink and medicine cabinet with a mirror above the sink, shower, toilet and a towel rack. Jane had installed next to the towel rack, a metal rack that held extra bars of soap, towels, wash clothes, bottles of face wash and bottles of shampoo and conditioner. His extra toothbrushes and toothpaste were in the medicine cabinet above the sink. His electric razor was as well. Underneath the sink, were his various bottled hair products. He walked over and pulled down a towel and hung it on the towel rack.

The smelly consultant opened the shower door, turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Once it was hot, he stepped in and closed the shower door. As Jane stood underneath the spray of hot water, he smiled to himself because for the first time in very long time, Red John wasn't what consumed his mind and drove him to the point of madness. This time it was a certain dark haired, green eyed woman.

With that thought in his mind, Jane reached for the bottle of shampoo, opened it and poured some into his hand, worked it into his hair and rinsed it clean. He then grabbed a bottle of conditioner, opened it, poured some in his hand, worked it into his hair and rinsed it clean.

A sudden thought occurred to Jane as he was washing his hair and he laughed aloud.

'_This stuff smells nowhere near as good as what Lisbon gave me I miss using her shower, smelling all of the scents that Lisbon used…'_

Jane shook his head to clear out all thoughts of Lisbon as the hot water pelted down on his body.

'_Now really isn't the time to do that you idiot! After all, Lisbon is just a friend, a friend who needs you right now to help her through this, not to be fantasizing about her the shower!'_ Jane chastised himself.

Annoyed that he let himself get distracted by the gun toting agent, Jane quickly reached for his bottle of face wash, squirted some into his hand and vigorously scrubbed and rinsed his face and the back of his neck. He then grasped the washcloth which lay next to the bottles of shampoo; conditioner and face wash with his right hand and got it wet. Once wet, Jane reached with his left hand and seized the bar of soap which lay next to the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and face wash. Vigorously, Jane scrubbed together the soap and washcloth and worked up a good lather. Once this was done, with his left hand, Jane placed the bar of soap back in its place and proceeded to thoroughly wash his body. He then rinsed himself off, turned off the water and opened the shower door. He took the towel off the towel rack and dried his body off and wrapped the towel around his body. He then stepped out of the shower and closed the door.

With the towel around his body, he bent down underneath the sink, opened up the cabinet and pulled out his bottled hair products and closed the door. He stood upright and placed the bottles on the sink counter and then proceeded to use each of the bottles and style his hair to his liking. After his hair was styled, Jane took the bottles from the sink counter, bent down, opened the cabinet door and put them back inside and closed the door. He rose again and proceeded to go about brushing his teeth. With his teeth brushed and his hair styled, Jane unwrapped the towel from his body and dried off any remaining water. He then hung the towel up to dry on the towel rack. The freshly washed consultant stood naked in front of sink, reached over and opened up the medicine cabinet and got out his deodorant, opened said deodorant and put it on. He then replaced the cap and put it back in the medicine cabinet. Jane looked in the mirror to see if he needed to shave which he didn't. Satisfied, Jane opened the bathroom door, turned off the light and left the bathroom door open to air it out.

The blue eyed consultant walked into his bedroom and over to the closet, and opened its doors. He pulled out and dressed in his underwear, a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark royal blue colored T-shirt and socks. Lastly, he took out a pair of old tennis shoes and then closed the closet doors. He then put on his tennis shoes and laced them up.

Jane then walked over to where his dirty clothes and clean clothes lay and picked up the large black plastic bag and packed his dirty clothes into said bag and tied a knot. He put the bag aside and grabbed his garment bag and made his way over to the bedroom door. Jane opened it and exited the room and marched down the stairs and walked towards the front door and hung his garment bag on a hook in the wall. The blond hair consultant then hiked back up the stairs, back into his bedroom and snatched up the overnight bag and the black plastic bag which held his dirty clothes. With a bag in each hand, Jane stood in the doorway of his bedroom and surveyed the room. His eyes passed over the closet doors and bathroom and then they came to rest on the blood red smiley face which loomed on the wall overtop the mattress which lay on the floor. The mattress held a pillow and a blanket. Jane hadn't slept on that mattress in such a long time that he could see dust collecting on the pillow and blanket. Jane turned his attention back to the smiley face on the wall.

It was almost as if the smiley face and Red John were taunting him as he stood in the doorway and stared at it, lost in the memories that flooded his mind.

A hand landed on his shoulder and in shock Jane dropped the bags he held in each hand.

Lisbon's soft and concerned voice sounded to Jane's ears like dull roar in the silence that surrounded him.

"Jane, are you okay? I've been watching you stand there looking at that smiley face for the last 15 minutes."

Jane just smiled a forced smile and replied, "Yes Lisbon I'm fine. It's just memories that's all. Are you ready to go? I know we have a lot to still do." Jane said as he bent down and grasped the bags which still lay next to him.

Lisbon could see in his eyes, the pain, sadness and guilt but said nothing. Instead she just smiled and said "We will get him Jane. I promise you that. But enough talk of this, let's get going."

Those words spoken, Jane and Lisbon with her purse in hand, made their way downstairs, and into the foyer. Lisbon could see that Jane had his hands full and she snatched up the keys in the bowl on top of the small wooden black table. Without a word, Lisbon then unhooked the garment bag which hung on a hook next to the door. She opened the door and Jane exited the house first and she followed. Lisbon turned and closed and locked the door to the house. She then opened up her purse which she still held and got out her car keys and electronically unlocked all doors and the trunk on said vehicle. She then zipped up her purse.

"Thank you Lisbon." Jane said as he lumbered down the front porch, down the walk way and towards the car.

"You're welcome Jane. Anytime." Lisbon replied as she followed him off the front porch, down the stairs, down the walk way to towards the car.

Jane loaded his two bags into the trunk, shut the trunk and the passenger side back door and climbed into the passenger side seat and closed the door. Lisbon meanwhile, put Jane's garment bag in the driver's side backseat and hung it on a hook from the ceiling. She placed her purse on the seat and shut the door. Lisbon then got into the driver's side seat and closed the door. She put the key in the ignition, looked at Jane and motioned that he should buckle his seatbelt, which he did. Lisbon did this as well. The green eyed driver put the car into gear and pulled out of Jane's driveway. They started off down the road back towards Lisbon's house.

Usually Jane talked her ear off, but not today. Lisbon surmised that being back in the house held too many painful and harsh memories for Jane. As much as she enjoyed Jane's company, not that she would ever tell Jane that, the agent was grateful for the stillness.

At one point Lisbon looked over and saw that Jane was slumped against the car door, snoring softly. It wasn't often that Lisbon got to see this softer, more exposed side of Jane. He was frequently so guarded in his emotions and acting childish in his approach to life, that seeing her consultant like this made Lisbon smile. It almost made Jane seem "normal", but with Jane had anything ever been "normal" when it came to his life?

Lisbon who was getting tired from all the driving was very grateful when they had turned into the parking lot at the grocery store. She was stiff and sore from sitting so long.

Lisbon reached over and unbuckled her seat belt and then gently touched Jane's shoulder, and gingerly roused him from his slumber. Jane opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Lisbon.

"Wake up Jane." Lisbon said.

"Where are we?" Jane asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're at the grocery store, remember? More specifically, we're at the Trader Joe's near my house in San Francisco. I have no food in my house and so we're here." Lisbon gestured towards the store front and subsequent parking lot.

"Are you awake enough to go food shopping or shall I leave you in the car?" Lisbon asked smartly as she opened her door, and climbed out and shut the door. Lisbon then opened the driver's side back door and grabbed her purse and shut it.

"What am I, a child? I'm insulted you would ask that!" Jane retorted as he unbuckled his seat belt, opened the car door and got out and shut said door.

With Jane out of the car as well as her purse, Lisbon locked the car and together they headed into the grocery store.

"Now Jane, please no craziness today. I have to get one cart and you can get another, but please, please don't get anything too expensive!" Lisbon pleaded with Jane as they entered the store and made their way to where the shopping carts were. Jane almost took off, but that was before Lisbon handed Jane a shopping list. Jane took the list in his right hand as his left held onto the cart.

"A list? Really Lisbon? Don't you trust me to know what you do and don't like? I know you _love_ strawberries and Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia Ice Cream and…" Jane whined.

"Jane, just for once, can you just get what is on the list? Please?" Lisbon pleaded with frustration in her voice and eyes.

"I'm just as tired as you are; it has been a long day for the both of us." Lisbon went on to say.

Jane grinned at Lisbon and said "Of course my dear. I'll be back soon!" Jane said gleefully.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, sighed to herself and started off down the various isles.

Lisbon started off getting milk, cheese, hard Italian bread. The more she thought about it, the more she was getting hungry for spaghetti. She wandered the isles, filling her cart with the various items she would need: pasta, ground beef, olive oil, onions and other various items. Once Lisbon had gotten all the ingredients together, she went and looked at different types of tea, she knew Jane liked. Not finding any, she quickly got out her phone, went online to her favorite and secret only to her, online tea store and ordered Jane some of his favorite tea. While online at the same store which also sold tea cups and mugs, Lisbon bought Jane a new, shiny blue tea mug. She smiled to herself as she knew Jane would really like this new gift.

"What are you smiling at Lisbon?" Jane said as he stood right beside her.

Lisbon who was startled to say the least, cried out in annoyance and surprise as she quickly slipped her phone into her purse.

"Jane are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lisbon asked quite annoyed with the man who was standing beside her.

"No, not at all Lisbon!" Jane grinned at he loved catching Lisbon off guard.

"What do you want Jane? Did you get everything on the list?" Lisbon asked as she eyed his over flowing cart.

"Jane, I see you got everything I asked. But did you really have to go and get 3 bottles of red Zinfandel wine? Jane did you really get dried blueberries, mango butter, caramel pop corn, organic Corn Flakes cereal, freeze dried mangoes, strawberry lemonade, fresh green beans, mango sorbet, organic tomato sauce, organic tomato paste, rice pilaf, basil, fire roasted tomato salsa, spicy smoked peach salsa, organic whole wheat pasta, ginger chew cookies, fat free milk, organic dried cranberries, fire roasted bell peppers and onions, organic vegetable soup and sweet and sour shrimp with rice."

Jane just looked at Lisbon and said in a most serious voice, "Of course my dear Lisbon. You never know when you'll need freeze dried tomatoes, or mango butter or caramel pop corn or…"

Lisbon cut off Jane before he could continue. "Alright Jane you've made your point. Let's just get in line and pay for this stuff and head on home." Lisbon told him as she maneuvered her cart into the nearest checkout line. Jane followed behind her.

The food was soon paid for and subsequently loaded into the trunk of Lisbon's SUV and soon Jane and Lisbon were off once again to Lisbon's house.

It was a quick drive from Trader Joe's to Lisbon's house. Once they arrived back at Lisbon's house, they first unloaded and put away said groceries. Then Jane went back to the SUV and got out his garment bag and carried it inside the house where he went upstairs and put it in Lisbon's closet. Once this was done he went back downstairs and started making lunch for them both.

Meanwhile, Lisbon carried in Jane's two other bags, one bag which held his dirty clothes and the other which held his clean clothes as well as her purse and put them all on the kitchen floor with a somewhat loud thud. It was quite the juggling act! Lisbon just glared at Jane's back as he stood in the kitchen making dinner. Jane felt Lisbon's eyes on him and he just turned around and grinned at her as she glared at him.

"What's wrong Lisbon?" Jane asked a sly grin coming across his face.

"What's wrong Jane is that I have to carry in your stuff from the SUV plus my purse! Can't you at least get your own stuff for once?" Lisbon declared as she motioned to his two large bags on the floor.

Jane just smiled at Lisbon and replied. "Come on Lisbon would you rather me not make you lunch? I know you're hungry even if you say you're not. Plus I am making your favorite: grilled cheese and organic vegetable soup."

Lisbon couldn't compete with a man who makes her food. It had been ages since someone had cooked for her! She glared at him once more and sighed and then spoke. She was determined not to let Jane see how grateful she was that someone-he in particular was making food for her!

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm just stressed out. Do you want me to take this stuff upstairs for you? Where does this black plastic bag go?" she said as she gestured to said bags.

"That black bag can go in the laundry room, it has my dirty clothes. The other bag has my clean clothes in it. That one can go upstairs. The black plastic bag with my dirty laundry, I'll take care of later." Jane said as he turned back to cooking said food for lunch.

"Lunch will be ready in 15 minutes Lisbon!" Jane called from the kitchen as Lisbon carried Jane's overnight bag upstairs. While upstairs Lisbon re-combed her hair and reapplied her make- up. She came downstairs just as Jane was putting the food out on the table which he had set himself. On the table were the appropriate cutlery, napkins, soup bowls and plates and a cup of hot tea for them both. Lisbon noticed that Jane had also gone about cleaning up the downstairs area a bit-he put her purse on the kitchen counter along with her keys and he also straightened up the living room.

"That smells really good Jane! Thanks by the way for cleaning up. It was appreciated." Lisbon said with a smile as she got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the table and sat down.

"I hope you like it Lisbon. It's not often that I get to cook for anyone else and you're welcome." Jane replied as he joined her at the table with a smile on his face. Silence passed between them as they were lost in their own thoughts.

Lisbon's growling stomach interrupted the quietness and Lisbon blushed, embarrassed. Jane just grinned and said "Someone's hungry! Dig in!"

With that said, the two friends ate in companionable silence. After they were done, Lisbon sighed contently and got up from the table and gathered up the dirty dishes, walked over and put them in the sink. Jane sat at the table and sipped his tea and once finished he got up and walked over to the sink where Lisbon was washing the dishes.

"Do you want help with this Lisbon?" Jane asked as he set his mug in the sink, having to reach around Lisbon to do so. Neither of them verbalized the tension between them. Jane didn't fail to notice how Lisbon's body tensed up when his body brushed hers. Or the goose bumps that peppered her arms as his hand came in contact with hers in the sink's soapy water. Lisbon chastised herself mentally and hoped Jane didn't notice the way her body reacted to his touch: how her nose was filled with the scent that was purely 'Jane' as she could smell the shampoo and soap from his shower as they stood so close.

'_Doesn't she know that I can tell how she feels? How her body tenses up? That even when she doesn't say anything I can tell she feels something for me than just friendship. Does she know how difficult this is for me?'_ Jane thought to himself as he stood there so close next to Lisbon letting his mind go.

'_Does Jane know what he does to me or how incredibly good he smells! God I could get lost in his scent! This is so wrong but oh so right! I know that I can't act on my feelings because I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way! Even if he did, he's still grieving his family! Curse the man and his great smelling body and inability to act on his feelings!' _Lisbon thought to herself as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing Lisbon?" Jane inquired as he stood next to Lisbon.

Lisbon embarrassed for being caught blushing, laughed nervously and replied, "Jane, it's nothing. I was just thinking about…" her voice trailed off.

"About me?" Jane challenged.

"You! Yeah right!" Lisbon laughed at Jane's question.

"If not me, than what?" Jane asked.

"I was thinking about…Risgby and Van Pelt!" Lisbon almost shouted. She knew he knew she was lying, her eyes widened as she spoke these words.

"Risgby and Van Pelt, what about them?" Jane said with a straight face. The con artist knew that the woman in front of him was lying; he saw it in her eyes. She had honest eyes.

Lisbon was quiet as her mind raced to find a way to keep from telling Jane the truth.

"Give it up Lisbon. I know that you're lying to me. There's no use in trying to hide it from me." Jane told her with a smart-aleck grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Jane!" Lisbon said as she playfully jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Oomph!" Jane spoke as he caught the jab from Lisbon's elbow in his stomach.

"Lisbon why must you always abuse me?" Jane questioned as he rubbed his stomach with a fake look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Oh you big sissy! I know you can handle it!" Lisbon said with a grin and a playful look in her eyes.

"What are you 10? Did you really just call me a sissy?" Jane questioned as he moved back from where they stood.

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?" Lisbon dared.

"I'm going to do this!" Jane said as he leaned over the sink and got the soap suds/bubbles in his hand and reached out to Lisbon and squished them in her face.

"Oh this means war Jane!" Lisbon said in a deadly low voice. With a flash, Lisbon too had leaned over the sink, but not to get soap bubbles, she reached underneath the sink in a cabinet and got out the Dawn dish soap and playfully squirted a small amount onto Jane's head.

"Not the hair! Anything but the hair!" Jane cried as he ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom on the same level, turned on the light and tried helplessly with his hands to get the Dawn from his hair which he succeeded in making more of a disaster. Jane who was too caught up in trying to get rid of said Dawn didn't notice the flash of the digital camera that went off as Lisbon captured these priceless and funny moments as she stood outside the bathroom and captured image and image. She couldn't help but laugh at Jane's futile attempts. Jane stopped mid-action as he heard Lisbon laughing. He looked up from where he stood and just glared at the woman holding the camera. Jane was quiet for several seconds as he tried to act and look angry at Lisbon but soon the hilarity of the situation overcame him and began to laugh aloud. The two partners howled with laughter at the humor of it all. Somehow Lisbon had managed not to drop the camera throughout all of this and it sat on the floor nearby where Lisbon stood outside the bathroom.

Lisbon tried to speak between laughs as she held her stomach, "I'm…sorry…Jane." The green eyed Agent spoke as she looked at Jane for his reaction.

Jane on the other hand was on the floor, sitting, leaning up against the doorway with tears running down his face. "It's…okay…Lisbon." Jane gasped as he fought to catch his breath.

They both calmed down enough to speak, this time without laughing. Lisbon, who had been holding her stomach and standing upright, now sat on the floor, still outside the bathroom, and was leaning up against one of the chairs in the living room. Far away but still close enough to be heard as they talked.

"I must say Lisbon. You're the first person who's ever done that too me!" Jane told her with a chuckle and grin.

"What can I say? I aim to please!" Lisbon replied.

"Yes you do Lisbon, yes you do!" Jane shook his head and smirked at her.

"Thanks for your _help_ with the dishes Jane." Lisbon said sarcastically but teasing voice.

"_Anytime_ Lisbon!" Jane taunted back.

Jane sighed reluctantly and started to get up from where he sat on the floor.

"As fun as this has been Lisbon, I know you and I have things to do." Jane commented as he now stood upright, walked over the where Lisbon still sat on the floor. Jane offered out his hand to her and she accepted.

"You're right Jane. This has been fun and we both have a lot to do. I have to call and talk to my brothers and make funeral arrangements. You have to get that stuff out of your hair…" Lisbon said with a grin as Jane pulled her up from off the floor.

"Thanks" Lisbon said as she grabbed the camera from the floor.

"Don't mention it." Jane replied.

Both of the friends were lost in thought about the things they still had to do that day.

"Jane…Jane…did you hear me?" Lisbon asked. Jane who had walked away from Lisbon and was now in the back laundry room with the light turned on, sorting his clothes.

"What's that Lisbon?" Jane asked as he looked up from the piles of clothes that now surrounded him.

"I wanted to know what time you wanted to have dinner. Would 7:00 work for you?" Lisbon asked as she stood in the doorway of the laundry room.

"That sounds good to me. What are we having anyway?" Jane questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Lisbon replied mysteriously as she walked away from where Jane stood and walked upstairs to call her brothers.

Lisbon made her way upstairs and into her bedroom where she turned on the light, and closed the door behind her for some privacy. Next she straightened up the mess that was her room and then grabbed the land line telephone which sat on the dresser which held her clothes. She sat on her bed, looked at the phone in her right hand and took a deep breath. In her left hand she held a picture of herself and her brothers, taken many years earlier.

She took another deep breath to steady her nerves and with her right hand she pushed the TALK button and dialed her brother Andrew's home phone number.

It rang a few times as Lisbon waited nervously for her brother to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Andrew asked.

"Hey Andrew. It's Tessa." Lisbon said in a somewhat strong voice.

"Hey Tessa. How are you holding up?" Andrew asked.

"I'm hanging tough. How are you doing?" Lisbon questioned.

"Same here." Andrew replied.

"Listen Andrew; is there any way that you, Brandon and I can meet today to discuss the funeral arrangements? This isn't something that should be done over the phone." Lisbon went onto say.

"I agree Tessa. Let me call Brandon and see if he's free to meet today, and at what time and where and I'll give you a call back, okay?" Andrew asked.

"That sounds good Andrew. I'll wait to hear from you. I'll call Father David and see if he's available to meet today. I love you." Lisbon said.

"I love you too Tessa." Andrew said with a smile in his voice.

With those words of endearment spoken, Lisbon hit the TALK button again to end the call and she put the phone down beside her on the bed.

Just then her cell phone beeped at her to indicate that she had a new text message. Lisbon got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser where her phone lay, opened it up and saw that it was a message from Father David.

'**Teresa, how are you doing? I know this has been a difficult time for you and your brothers. Please know that I and my congregation are praying for you all. If there is any way that I can help you please call!' **

Lisbon smiled at the caring and thoughtful message from Father David. She was very grateful to him because he had helped Lisbon and her brothers' deal with the loss of her mother and then her father years later and now this. Lisbon sighed to herself and once again took a calming breath.

Lisbon sent a reply text to Father David.

'**Thank you Father David for all of your support and prayers during this hard time. I have talked to my brother Andrew and am waiting to hear back from him to see if the three of us-Andrew, Brandon and I can meet. Once I know what time and where we're meeting, I think it would be important for you to be there. Talk to you soon.'**

After Lisbon had sent the text, she set her phone to vibrate and then clipped it onto her belt loop. Lisbon's mind went to the one thing that would calm her down: cleaning/straighten up and listening to The Spice Girls. She grabbed her iPod which lay on the dresser, turned it on and put in her ear buds and started to clean.

The dark haired beauty went meticulously around the room and picked up dirty clothes and put them where they belonged and then she headed for the bathroom. Lisbon reached underneath the sink in the cabinet where she kept the cleaning supplies in a bucket and pulled said bucket out of the cabinet and put it on the bathroom floor. Just as Lisbon had started to clean the bathroom sink, her phone vibrated alerting her to an incoming call. Lisbon put down her cleaning supplies, dried off her hands on her towel which hung up on the towel rack and grabbed her phone.

She opened it and saw that it was her brother Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, what did you find out? Can you and Brandon meet today?" Lisbon inquired.

"Hey Tessa. Yeah I talked to Brandon, he's agreed to meet. What did Father David say?" Andrew asked.

"I texted him and told him that I thought it would be important if he was at the meeting. I also told him that I'd let him know when and where we're meeting." Lisbon answered.

"That sounds good. I've been thinking and I have a few ideas for Bible passages we can use. Brandon told me that he had some song ideas and he would get together some pictures. Did you still want to meet at the same Starbucks Café on 2727 Mariposa Street? In 30 minutes?" Andrew suggested.

"I remember Starbucks, I'll see you in 30 minutes and I'll text Father David the details. See you then and bring the information about the songs and Bible passages that will be helpful." Lisbon said in a hopeful voice.

With that Lisbon ended the phone call and then she texted Father David a message.

'**Father David, Andrew, Brandon and I have agreed to meet in 30 minutes to discuss some of the funeral arrangements. We have some ideas for songs and Bible passages we can use. Do you know where the Starbucks Café on 2727 Mariposa Street is? We'll meet there in 30 minutes.'**

With the text sent, Lisbon closed her phone and sat on the bed for a few moments to collect her thoughts. She sighed to herself and got up and walked into the bathroom where she put away the cleaning supply bucket underneath the sink. Next she brushed her teeth and re-combed her hair. She exited the bathroom and grabbed a nearby jacket which hung in her still open closet. With her jacket in hand, she closed the closet doors, grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the door and turned off the light as she did so.

Lisbon descended the stairs and walked into the living room/kitchen area to find Jane on the couch lazily watching TV.

"Jane, aren't you cooking dinner?" Lisbon asked him as she walked over to the couch where her consultant lay watching a TV program. Without looking up from watching said program, Jane spoke.

"Lisbon, don't worry. The dinner is almost done and it will be ready for when you come back. Don't worry I won't burn down your house. Now go and spend time with your brothers and Father David."

"I don't even want to know how you know I'm heading out to see Father David and Andrew and Brandon." Lisbon retorted as she glared at him.

"Remember my dear, I know all." Jane said with a childish grin as he continued to watch his TV program.

The gun toting agent just rolled her eyes as his childish behavior and without a word, grabbed her purse and left the house and closed the door behind her. She climbed into her SUV, started it up, pulled out of her driveway and drove down the street to her destination.

30 minutes later, the green eyed woman pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks Café and saw that both her brothers' and Father David's cars were already parked in the lot. With her car parked, Lisbon climbed out of her SUV, closed and locked it. She shouldered her purse and made her way across the parking lot and into the Café. Lisbon walked into said Café and began to look around for her brothers and Father David. She spotted them as they sat in a back booth of the Café. Lucky for Lisbon, there weren't a lot of people in the Café so she had no trouble getting her drink. She opted for a Grande size of the Starbucks Reserve Indonesia Blue Java coffee. Coffee in hand, Lisbon made her way to the back booth where her fellow occupants all sat drinking coffee themselves.

The coffee carrying woman said hello to Brandon, Andrew and Father David and thanked them each for meeting her. With the formalities out of the way, Lisbon sat down next to Father David.

Lisbon took a sip of her coffee, set it back down and spoke.

"Andrew you told me over the phone that you had some Bible passages right?" Lisbon inquired.

"Yes Tessa. I was thinking of John 11:25, "…"I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live." Andrew said.

"That's a wonderful passage Andrew." Father David commented.

"Brandon did you have any songs in mind?" The green eyed pixie asked her brother.

Brandon cleared his throat, took a sip of tea and spoke.

"What do you think about Jeremy Camp's 'There Will Be A Day', Brad Paisley's 'When I Get Where I'm Going' and Josh Groban's 'To Where You Are' "? Brandon asked his siblings and Father David.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to the songs that were suggested.

Father David then chimed in with his thoughts.

"I know that this is an overused verse, but I think it's befitting for your brother. Romans 8:38-39."

"Remind me please what that is again?" Lisbon asked.

"For I am sure that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor things present, nor things to come, nor powers, nor height, nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God in Christ Jesus our Lord."

"I think that that will be a good verse to use." Andrew said as his other siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

Lisbon cleared her throat and sipped her drink before continuing again.

"We need to discuss which of us is going to give the eulogy…" her voice trailed off.

Everyone was quiet for several moments, deciding in their own minds whether or not they should be the one who said the eulogy.

Brandon coughed and spoke. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure Brandon?" Andrew and Lisbon asked their brother.

"Yes I'm sure. Tyler would have wanted it that way. I think it would be nice however, if we each came up with some anecdotes about Tyler."

"That's a good idea Brandon." Lisbon replied with a smile.

"Give us a few days and Andrew and I will think of some and email them to you. Is that okay with you Andrew?" the dark haired agent asked her brother.

"That's fine by me Tessa. I'll email them you to ASAP Brandon." Andrew said as he sipped his drink.

Brandon's cell phone rang and he answered it, talked to the person for a few moments and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"Oh that was the funeral director from the funeral home. Remember the one we used for mom and dad?" Brandon asked his sister.

"I remember." Lisbon said as she nodded her head, a bit confused.

Andrew spoke. "After you and I spoke today Tessa. I called Brandon and told him about the meeting and told him to contact the funeral director we had used for mom and dad and he was more than happy to oblige. He told me to call him once we have all the details together. He did say that it would take a few days, at least until next Wednesday to set it all arranged. They've been backed up."

"Thank you for letting me know. It's good that he's so willing to help us out." Lisbon replied as she sipped her drink.

They all sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. Lisbon broke the silence.

"Oh pictures! We'll need lots of pictures!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Tessa, why don't you be in charge of that since I know you have a lot." Andrew suggested.

"You're right Andrew. Thanks. I'll be happy to do that." Lisbon said with a smile.

"Is there anything else that we need to work out?" Father David asked the siblings.

"I don't think so. I think we've got it all covered." Andrew said as he got up from where he sat.

"Father David. Thank you for being here for our family. You've been a huge comfort and help to us all." Lisbon said as she addressed the man whom she considered a friend.

Father David just smiled and spoke. "I'm just glad to be able to help you all through this difficult time. Your family will be in my prayers."

The Lisbon siblings said "thank you" and each hugged Father David. They said goodbye to each other and got in their respective cars and left the Starbucks Café.

Lisbon pulled out of the parking lot and instead of turning left to head back home; she turned right and drove down the street towards her old house. It wasn't long until she pulled up to her old house. She turned off the SUV, left the keys in the ignition and sat and let the memories, both good and bad flood back into her mind. The dark haired woman shuddered at the thought of one particular memory.

_It was late at night as Teresa Lisbon had been in her room working on her homework, when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. She sighed softly, put down her pencil, got up from where she sat, walked over and opened the door. She saw it was her younger brother Tyler, who held a downtrodden look on his face. _

'_What happened Ty?' Lisbon asked._

'_It was nothing.' Tyler Lisbon mumbled with his head looking down at his feet. _

'_No it's not nothing Ty. What is it?' Lisbon said more sternly._

_It was then that Tyler Lisbon raised his face towards his sister and she saw he had a black eye._

'_Oh Ty! What happened?' Lisbon asked as concern filled her voice. _

_With her homework forgotten, she took his hand and together they walked into the kitchen where Teresa made Tyler sit at the kitchen table as she went about getting a cold compress for her brother's black eye. _

_She handed it to him as he put it over his eye and she sat down next to him._

'_Now tell me what happened.' Teresa Lisbon spoke._

_The boy was quiet until she heard him speak._

'_I got into a fight with Billy Johnson today during school. We were out at recess and I was playing by myself as I usually do. He came up to me and said I looked like I was trash…be…because of the clothes I wear. I told him that that wasn't true and I pushed him down on the ground. He got mad and punched me. It wasn't until teachers heard us yelling that they came over. By then, I had this and Billy had a busted lip.' Tyler Lisbon said in a small voice._

_Teresa Lisbon was quiet for a few moments. The young girl sighed to herself. Ever since her mother died, Lisbon had taken on the role of mother to her brothers. She did her best to give them clean clothes and make them look presentable at school. Her father's continual drinking and therefore lack of money for new clothes made it difficult though...It was often that her brothers got into fights at school, which didn't help her home situation. She sighed once more. _

'_Now Tyler you know what I've told you about fighting...' she spoke._

'_I know…I know…I'm sorry Tessa. I'm always getting picked on at school…for everything! I couldn't take it anymore!' Tyler Lisbon said as he began to cry._

_Teresa Lisbon saw how much her brother was hurting and she held him as he cried. Once he had finished, he looked up at her with a downcast look on his face._

'_What will I do Tessa?' Tyler Lisbon asked his sister._

'_Here's what we're going to do. You're going to sit here and keep this compress on for 10 more minutes and then you're headed to bed. You still have to go to school tomorrow…' Lisbon voice was cut off by the loud bang of the front door opening. _

_Both siblings shuddered at who had just opened the front door. It was their father, who was once again drunk. This time more than usual. He was yelling incoherent things and stumbling around the foyer._

'_Quick go to your bedroom!" Teresa Lisbon said as she grabbed the cold compress from her brothers hand and got up from the table opened the freezer door put it back in place and ran with her brother down the hallway to her own room. Luckily, her two other brothers were away at friends houses for the night so they didn't have to deal with their father. _

_Tyler had started to make his way from the kitchen table down the hallway to his bedroom. _

_Her drunken father had somehow managed to make his way through the foyer and staggered down the hallway towards her and Tyler._

'_Teresa! What are you doing up? Andrew is that you?' her father yelled._

_Tyler was fearfully quiet as he huddled behind his older sister who stood in front protecting him._

'_No it's Tyler sir.' Tyler replied in a meek voice._

'_What did you say Tyler?' the drunken man continued to bellow as he sway in his drunken state._

'_Come out where I can see you and look me in the eye!' he demanded._

_Both children knew that their father must have obedience and the boy did as his father commanded. _

'_Dad, it's not his fault!' She began to say but was cut off sharply as her father backhanded her._

_The young girl cried out as she was hit and her body went crashing to the floor as she hit her head on the wall. Stars blurred her vision as she struggled to stay upright. She eventually slumped down on the floor,_

_Tyler Lisbon immediately went to his sister._

'_Tessa! Tessa! Are you okay?' Tyler yelled in a panicked voice. _

_Lisbon just nodded her head and smiled weakly at her brother._

'_What's wrong with you boy?' the father snarled as he grabbed his sons shirt collar and held him up in the air. Tyler cried out as his father picked him up._

_Teresa Lisbon felt helpless as she watched her father pick up her brother._

'_Look at me!' he yelled as he spat in his sons face. The boy glared at his father._

'_What is this I see?' the man said with a cruel laugh._

'_I got into a fight at school.' Tyler said softly._

'_Why didn't you defend yourself? Haven't I showed you how? I think you need a lesson in 'self defense' son!' He spoke with a drunken bitter laugh as he shook his son violently and put him back down on the ground._

_Tyler trembled in fear because he knew what was coming next._

'_No! I don't want that! I'm sorry! It will never happen again! I promise!' Tyler yelled in desperation as he watched as his father got into his fighting stance._

'_Are you ready for your lesson?' he asked with a drunken laugh. _

_The young boy had no other choice but to take the punishment of 'self defense'. He yielded and got into position, waiting the first punch._

_Teresa Lisbon, who was incapacitated due to the dizziness and blinding pain in her head, watched in horror as her father 'taught' her brother a 'self defense' lesson. The young boy stood no chance against the older man as he beat his son. _

_The young girl couldn't take any more of this and she struggled to her feet. As fast as she was able, she fumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and carried it back into the hallway where she proceeded to hit her father as best she could with it. Luckily for her, her father was getting tired and the blows that rained down upon him by Teresa Lisbon's hand knocked him out quickly. He fell backwards and landed in a heap on the hallway floor. Lisbon quickly threw away the object and rushed to her brother's side. She saw he had a deep cut on the side of his head, a busted lip and various bruises that covered his body. As best she could, Lisbon half carried-half dragged her brother to her bedroom and locked the door. She dialed 9-1-1 and prayed that she and her brothers would survive._

The memory faded away and Agent Teresa Lisbon found herself in her car as she cried loudly. The pain she felt even after all these years still haunted her. The woman shivered as she looked up and saw that it was dark outside.

'_How many hours have I been here?' _Lisbon said as she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath to calm herself.

She reached across the seat where her purse lay, opened it and saw that Jane had called her multiple times. She sighed and put her phone back down. She turned on the SUV and waited while it connected to her Bluetooth headset and then she dialed Jane's cell phone number.

The blond haired consultant lay on the couch, reading a book as his phone rang. He grabbed the offending loud object from the coffee table. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes went wide. Quickly, he opened his phone and spoke.

"Lisbon! Are you alright?" Jane asked with worry in his voice.

Jane heard her sniffle and take a deep breath and then speak.

"Yes Jane, I'm fine. Look, I'll be home in 30 minutes. Can we talk about it then?" Lisbon asked as weariness overtook her voice.

"Of course Lisbon. Dinner will be ready when you get here." Jane replied.

"Thanks Jane." Lisbon said as she hung up the phone and began her journey back to the house.

Jane in the meantime, hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen to make sure that the food was still good. He set the kitchen table again with the appropriate cutlery and made himself and Lisbon two big cups of tea and sat at the kitchen table and waited, calmly.

30 minutes later, Lisbon pulled up to her house, shut off her SUV. She sat in her seat took another deep calming breath and prayed to God that everything would be okay. She climbed out with her purse in hand and locked her SUV and then walked up the walkway and inside her house.

Jane was relieved to see that Lisbon was home as he sipped his tea. He would wait until she came to him. He watched in silence as she put down her purse on the kitchen counter and sat down next to him at the kitchen table. For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Lisbon was still pained from the memory she had thought about and Jane waited for her to speak. He knew in times like this not to push her.

"Jane, thank you for the tea. It's great." She smiled weakly.

"You're welcome Lisbon." Jane replied as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"After the meeting with my brothers and Father David, I drove down to my old childhood home. I haven't been there in years and…" her voice trailed off.

Jane laid a comforting hand over her right hand which held onto the coffee mug and looked at the woman before him. He took a deep breath himself and began to speak.

"Lisbon you don't have to say anymore. I know exactly what you're feeling. I know how painful it is to go back to a place that was once filled with love and joy and that was replaced with unbearable and agonizing memories." Jane said as he thought of his wife, daughter and then Red John.

Lisbon looked into the man's eyes who sat before her. Never had she seen such seriousness. It was a rare thing for Patrick Jane to be so earnest in his emotions.

"Thank you Jane for your empathy and solace. It means more than you know." Lisbon replied as she smiled softly at him.

The blue eyed man smiled softly back at her.

"You know that I'm always here for you Lisbon. That I'll always save you." Jane said as he continued to hold her hand and look into her eyes. Neither of them spoke after that they just enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't until Lisbon's and then Jane's stomachs growled loudly that they broke the physical contact they had with each other.

"I guess we should eat, what do you say Lisbon?" Jane proposed as he stood up from the kitchen table and went into said kitchen and brought back two plates full of spaghetti. Jane set down the food and Lisbon's mouth watered at the sight of the hot food in front of her. Jane then walked back into the kitchen and poured himself and Lisbon each a glass of red Zinfandel and brought it out to the kitchen and sat down.

"Thank you Jane for doing all of this! How did you know…" Lisbon inquired.

Jane's blue eyes stared into her green ones and he grinned devilishly, his eyes mysterious.

"I never reveal my secrets Lisbon! You've known me for how many years woman? Don't you know that I know everything about you!" Jane teased.

"Oh hush." Lisbon replied with a grin of her own.

Both companions ate their meals in relaxed stillness. After they were done eating, Jane cleared the plates and took them back into the kitchen. Lisbon got up from the kitchen table, carried her and Jane's wine glasses in each hand and walked into said kitchen where Jane stood at the sink as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. She placed his wine glass on the kitchen counter.

Lisbon leaned back against the counter top next to Jane, took a sip of her wine and spoke.

"Jane, I was thinking, maybe we could watch a movie. What do you think?"

Jane turned his attention to the woman beside him and spoke.

"A movie would be perfect Lisbon. Do you have any suggestions?" Jane asked as he continued to load the dishwasher.

"Let me go look." Lisbon said as she put down her wine glass and walked into the living room where her TV/DVD player was. She had quite the collection of DVD's. She brought one back with her to the kitchen. She found Jane sipping his glass of wine and looking at her.

For a moment, Lisbon couldn't speak. Maybe it was the heavy red wine, the emotional turmoil of the day, being tired or the way Jane stared at her but at this moment, Teresa Lisbon wanted nothing more than to…

"Lisbon! Lisbon! Hey are you okay?" Jane asked as he shook her arm gently with one hand, with his wine glass in the other.

Lisbon shook her head. "Yes Jane I'm fine. It's been a long day." She replied.

"Look we don't have to watch a movie if you're too tired. I know it's been a long day for you." Jane told her as concern filled his eyes.

"No, no…let's go watch this movie." Lisbon said as she handed him the DVD.

"I'll get the popcorn ready if you will set up the DVD." Lisbon said as she walked past him and into the kitchen and began to make the popcorn.

Jane looked at the DVD she handed him and saw it was the movie "The King's Speech." Jane glanced over his shoulder at the woman in the kitchen and smiled.

He took his wine glass and the DVD into the living room and set it up and waited for Lisbon to come in. Moments later, Lisbon came in with her wine glass in one hand and a large bowl of popcorn in the other. She sat down next to Jane on the couch, and put the bowl of popcorn between them.

With the lights turned off, Jane picked up the remote and started the movie. Periodically, Jane glimpsed over at Lisbon who sat transfixed by this movie. It wasn't often that he got to see this woman in front of him as anything else other than tough Agent Teresa Lisbon. Jane smiled blissfully to himself as he was able to see this woman for who she was: tough, yet vulnerable, distinguished yet somber, serious yet playful. He tried to keep his attention on the movie, but it kept drifting back to her.

'_She certainly is playful. Does she know what a tease she is? My God, the things that woman does to me! The way she looks so beautiful and open when she's sleeping. It's nice to see her so relaxed and calm when she sleeps. These past few days have been like a dream, almost. It's been too long since I've slept in a bed with a woman and I'd be kidding myself if I thought I didn't enjoy it. I do wonder though, what it would be like to wake up and kiss her good morning. Or to touch and kiss her body as we made love.' _The blue eyed consultant blushed deeply.

Jane's mind calmed down a few moments later and his musings took a deeper turn.

'_You can't think of Lisbon like that you idiot! As much as you want to, and shamefully often do…it's not right! You're still grieving over Angela and Charlotte! They would be appalled at how pining over Lisbon! You have a responsibility to catch Red John. That's why you joined the CBI, not to pine over Teresa Lisbon!'_ Jane rebuked himself sharply.

'_It's hard to deny that there's something between she and I. Is it friendship? Something more? Does she even have feelings for me? After all we've been through, with hunting down Red John, all those cases I closed…the banter and flirtation. Even if she did feel something for me, it wouldn't work because it…' _Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Lisbon's voice.

At one point during the movie, Lisbon stopped it and stared at Jane.

"Jane, what is it? You've been staring at me almost the entire movie." Lisbon asked.

Jane didn't answer her for a few moments; his thoughts were still a jumbled mess of confusion, condemnation and frustration.

"It's nothing Lisbon. I was just thinking about what to get you for your birthday." Jane easily lied.

"Jane, my birthday isn't for another 5 months!" Lisbon cried out. She could see that something was bothering Jane but decided not to press it further.

"What can I say Lisbon I'm an early planner when it comes to birthday gifts!" Jane just grinned.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and turned the movie back on. The bowl of popcorn now gone, Lisbon put it on the floor, out of the way.

The two confidants sat together on said couch and watched the rest of the movie in silence. After it was finished, Lisbon got up from the couch, stretched and got the DVD out of the player and put it away. She then sat back down on the couch. Jane meanwhile, got up from said couch and carried the now empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen and wine glasses and put then both in the sink. After this he went back and sat down next to Lisbon on the couch.

The stillness between them was peaceful; however, Jane could still feel the anguish coming off Lisbon in waves. Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes and she into his. Thoughts ran through both their minds.

'_I wonder if Jane knows just how much he's helped me. These past few days with Jane have been quite insightful. Who knew Jane had such a playful side to him? I always knew he was childish but never to the point where he'd start a pillow fight! He won't ever learn to mess with me again! I can't remember the last time I've slept so well! He looks so restful when he sleeps. There's something about his vulnerability that makes me want to hold him close and…' _Lisbon thought to herself as a blush covered her face.

"Lisbon, what are you thinking about?" Jane asked his eyes still on hers.

The petite woman paused.

"Don't say it's about Rigsby and Van Pelt because we both know that's not true." Jane told her with a sly grin.

Lisbon sighed and spoke.

"It's about you Jane. I was thinking about you." Lisbon said as she blushed even more.

"What about me?" Jane smirked with a cheeky look on his face.

The Agent leaned over and playfully swatted him on the arm and spoke.

"I wasn't thinking about you like _that_!" Lisbon retorted and laughed.

"I know you're lying to me Lisbon. You can't hide it from me" Jane said as he continued to tease her.

She knew he knew what she was thinking about when it came to him.

"I know you want nothing more than to take me upstairs and have your way with me!" Jane provoked.

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed as she blushed even a deeper shade of red.

Jane just laughed at her reaction. Lisbon suddenly found the pattern on her couch very interesting as she avoided Jane's gaze. Once Lisbon had calmed both her body and mind down she looked up at the consultant. Her mind still raced as what Jane had said had put many corrupt thoughts into her head.

'_Damn him and his ability to read people! I don't like it when he does that! Does he always have to be so smug yet alluring, and arrogant yet introverted at times, at least where Red John in concerned. He's not bad to look at either. He did look quite handsome in that tux at that CBI charity fundraiser a while back. It's been nice to see a softer side to Jane, especially when he sleeps. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't wonder what it would be like to wake up in his arms every morning. How it would feel to have him hold me and kiss me as we made love.'_ Lisbon mentally shook her head.

'_You can't think about Jane like that! He works for you, for the CBI! It's wrong and you know it! It goes against all you believe in. But then again…there's no harm in indulging in fantasies is there? After all, Jane already called me out on it!' _Lisbon rationalized to herself.

'_It's true that there's_ something _between Jane and I. Is it friendship? Flirting? Sexual tension? Banter? What? Even if Jane does admit to having feelings for me, which will never happen, he only cares about catching Red John, everyone else be damned.' _ Lisbon sighed audibly as she was frustrated with herself and confused about how she felt about Jane and if he felt, anything for her.

"Something wrong Lisbon dear?" Jane asked, concerned.

Lisbon paused, and shook her head as she tried to get rid of the confusion and frustration she felt. She sighed once more and spoke.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Jane. Listen, can we talk about the funeral arrangements please?" Lisbon reasoned.

"Of course Lisbon!" Jane replied cheerfully.

"We have the music all arranged, as well as what verses we are going to use. Brandon told me today that the funeral home we used for my parents is available. I still have to find some pictures of Tyler…I know I have some pictures in one of these boxes…" Lisbon rambled on about the details of the meeting.

Jane stopped her when she started to get up from the couch, frantic to start her search for the pictures.

"Lisbon, listen to me." Jane asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Lisbon" Jane said once more with fervor.

"Teresa" Jane said with intensity and earnest.

The tough Agent turned and looked at Jane as he spoke her first name. He saw in her eyes a look of determination, sorrowfulness, and fierceness.

"I think that that's enough for tonight. You've had a really long day and I know you're tired. We can start again tomorrow morning. I promise." Jane said as he stood up from the couch and put his arms around her.

Lisbon nodded her head and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and let him hold her. She leaned into his embrace with her head in the crux of his shoulder and murmured something unintelligible. Jane meanwhile, said nothing as he continued to hold her.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but it wasn't long before he could feel her breath on his cheek and her body completely relax that he knew she was asleep. Slowly and quietly as he could, he picked her up and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. Lucky for Jane, Lisbon always kept the hallway light on. He laid her on the bed and began to take off her clothes. The consultant was careful not to let his emotions get the best of him. With her clothes out of the way, Jane pulled the covers overtop a sleeping Teresa Lisbon. He carried her clothes and put them on the dresser nearby. Then he quietly crept over to where his clean clothes were and got out some pajamas and crept into the bathroom and closed said door and switched on the light. There, he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he turned off said light and opened said door and took his dirty clothes and placed them in a pile on top of the dresser to get washed. Then he closed Lisbon's bedroom door and tip toed over to his side of the bed and climbed in and underneath the covers. Once he was settled he looked longingly at the sleeping woman next to him. He leaned over and softly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well Lisbon." Jane whispered.

With that, he once again got settled beneath the covers and closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
